Patria
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: 1936. L'Italie est aux mains des fascistes, l'Espagne lutte désespérément contre la dictature. Lovino, partisan italien, est contraint de fuir sa patrie parmi les soldats envoyés en soutien à Franco. Le hasard des évasions lui donnera pourtant l'occasion de poursuivre son combat pour la démocratie -et de beaucoup trop s'attacher à un certain rebelle républicain... [UA Spamano]
1. Chapitre I

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Je vous présente donc mon "nouveau" projet de Spamano multi-chapitres, Patria.

Genre : UA, drame

Contexte : la guerre civile espagnole (1936 - 1939).

Résumé : 1936. L'Italie est aux mains des fascistes, l'Espagne lutte désespérément contre la dictature. Lovino Vargas, partisan italien, est contraint de fuir sa patrie parmi les soldats volontaires envoyés en soutien à Franco. Le hasard des évasions lui donnera pourtant l'occasion de poursuivre son combat pour la démocratie -et de beaucoup trop s'attacher à un certain rebelle républicain...

Pairing : Spamano

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm1TSoJ3vgRzb0frcy6GPqZq (elle sera certainement agrémentée dans les prochaines semaines)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Toutes les notes d'ordre historique et les traductions sont en bas de page :)

* * *

Patria

Chapitre I

 _Décembre 1936._

Lovino vérifia à droite, à gauche. Personne ne le suivait. La ruelle était déserte, à l'instar de toute la cité, semblait-it. La Ville Éternelle était comme morte et la nuit qui l'enveloppait apparaissait comme un vêtement de deuil. Le jeune homme d'un peu moins de vingt-cinq ans, menu et agile, aux mèches ambrées et rebelles, déplaça un soupirail et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Il se réceptionna avec souplesse sur le sol de la cave. A tâtons, il trouva une autre ouverture dans le mur et emprunta les escaliers étroits, simples planches de bois, qui le menaient plus profondément sous la terre et plus loin encore dans le temps.

Une ancienne catacombe. Les sous-sols de Rome étaient un véritable gruyère, et c'était une chance ; pendant que les fouilles et les mythes se concentraient sur les tombes des premiers chrétiens, Lovino et ses acolytes s'étaient établis dans une vieille catacombe païenne, inconnue des autorités mais qu'une maison vide, connue d'un Partisan, permettait d'atteindre sans trop de danger.  
Il tâtonna encore dans le tunnel familier, le mur de briques crues sous ses doigts décrivant des angles et des carrefours. Il arriva en vue d'une faible lumière, une lampe-torche posée à la place d'un antique candélabre. La rumeur d'une machine à écrire et d'une presse à l'ancienne s'intensifia alors qu'il se rapprochait de la lueur.

Le nouvel arrivant reconnut dans la pénombre Sergio, sa sempiternelle casquette bombée vissée sur le crâne, qui faisait fonctionner l'imprimerie de fortune qu'ils avaient installée là. Riccardo pliait et assemblait les feuilles fraîchement imprimées pour composer le nouveau numéro de leur journal clandestin antifasciste.

Ils travaillaient tous dans le domaine de la publication. Lovino écrivait officiellement pour un journal du gouvernement, Sergio était employé chez un imprimeur et Riccardo travaillait comme éditeur. Rencontrés grâce aux aléas du monde du travail et des contacts sociaux, ils avaient réalisé avoir les mêmes idées politiques et décidé de jeter leur grain de sable dans les engrenages du fascisme. Ils étaient une petite dizaine à écrire, imprimer, distribuer des essais, des articles et des appels à la résistance.

« Tu es en retard, Romano. » lança Riccardo en relevant ses yeux clairs de son ouvrage.

« J'ai croisé des nuisibles en chemin. J'ai préféré faire un détour. »

Le plus âgé acquiesça. Lovino entreprit de découdre l'intérieur de sa veste et en sortit quelques feuilles de papier. Il commença à dicter, son texte imprimé au fur et à mesure tel un écho de sa voix fébrile et vibrante d'émotion alors qu'il déclamait un discours enflammé sur la liberté et l'Italie.

oOo

Lovino Vargas bâilla derrière son établi, les doigts déjà tachés d'encre alors qu'il n'était même pas dix heures du matin. Il poussa un soupir et reprit la plume pour relater les dernières avancées archéologiques sur les chantiers du Pô. Ç'aurait pu être un sujet plus ennuyeux, mais il n'était pas du tout ravi de s'y atteler. Son boulot lui devenait un peu plus pesant chaque jour. Travailler à diffuser les idées soutenues par les Fascistes n'était pas loin de lui donner des boutons. Il fallait bien qu'il vive et qu'il s'assure une couverture crédible de bon citoyen aux yeux de l'OVRA... Mais il n'en pouvait plus, cela durait depuis trop longtemps, et durerait encore bien trop longtemps.

La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit à la volée et une série de Chemises noires débarqua dans la pièce où régnait le vacarme des machines à écrire et des plumes grattant le papier. Tous levèrent les yeux de leur ouvrage, tous se figèrent imperceptiblement et le silence tomba sur l'assemblée en un temps record.

« Bonjour Messieurs. » lança le chef de la brigade, un petit homme dont la voix portait étonnamment fort dans l'atelier lugubrement silencieux. « Il ne s'agit que d'une petite visite de contrôle, à laquelle nous vous demandons de vous soumettre sans protester... Après tout, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lovino se figea et balaya sa table du regard. Il n'était pas stupide au point de laisser des preuves évidentes sur son bureau, exposées à la vue de tous, mais ils cherchaient loin... Le moindre petit objet suspect, et il était bon pour un... Entretien corsé, dirons-nous.

Trois hommes arborant les redoutées chemises noires se mirent à arpenter les rangs de bureaux des journalistes, scrutant les montagnes de papier, les amas de feuilles volantes et les anciens exemplaires de journaux. Quand ce fut au tour de Lovino d'être inspecté, il parvint difficilement à baisser les yeux et éteindre l'étincelle de défi et de mépris qui brillait au fond de ses yeux ambrés.

« Ouvrez le tiroir. »

Les autres s'en étaient tirés sans injonction de ce genre. Lovino fronça les sourcils, et devina les regards de ses collègues qui se tournaient vers lui, soupçonneux. La milice avait-elle des raisons de le croire traître ? Avait-il eu une conduite qui avait paru douteuse aux yeux des autres employés et lui vaudrait cette rigueur zélée ? Avait-il été dénoncé sur base de simples soupçons ?

Il s'exécuta en restant impassible autant qu'il le pouvait. Une Chemise noire se plaça derrière lui pour inspecter les quelques carnets de notes purement professionnelles qui croupissaient au fond du tiroir.

« Tout est en règle, Romano... Ah, non, Lovino Vargas, c'est bien ça ? »

Lovino ne se contrôla plus et leva enfin les yeux pour les écarquiller, muet de stupeur. Sous la casquette militaire, il reconnut le visage de Sergio qui lui sourit avec malveillance avant de s'éloigner pour inspecter d'autres employés.

oOo

Lovino ignorait pourquoi Sergio s'était contenté d'un avertissement, d'une intimidation même, et ne l'avait pas emmené directement rendre des comptes à l'OVRA. Dernier acte de sympathie pour un -ancien et factice- camarade ou jubilation du tortionnaire qui frappera bientôt et sait sa cible piégée ? Dans les deux cas, le journaliste avait une seule chance de s'en tirer, et il ne la laisserait pas passer.

Il erra toute la journée dans la ville, feignant de se promener à son aise alors qu'il n'avait jamais été plus anxieux de sa vie. Chaque faction de Chemises noires qu'il croisait lui donnait des sueurs froides. A la tombée de la nuit, il s'était rapproché de la gare Termini et, après maint regard par-dessus son épaule, à gauche et à droite pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas ouvertement suivi ou observé, il y entra. Il acheta un billet pour Tivoli Terme et monta dans le train au milieu d'un groupe de travailleurs rentrant chez eux après leur labeur du jour. Il s'installa non loin d'eux, les écouta avec un intérêt feint raconter leur journée et quelques blagues salaces. Si une patrouille inspectait le train, il paraîtrait déjà moins suspect dans une assemblée que tout seul à se ronger les sangs. Le secret, c'était d'agir avec naturel.

Il salua ses compagnons de voyage une fois à Terme, alors que ceux-ci continuaient vers la gare du centre ville. La nuit était tombée pour de bon, à présent. Mains dans les poches de son pantalon et chapeau abaissé sur le visage, il marcha vers la petite maison reculée de son enfance. Il y arriva enfin, frappa quelques coups brefs à la porte et attendit. Aucune lumière ne filtrait de l'intérieur. Le judas s'ouvrit soudain, révélant une clarté vacillante -l'habitant se déplaçait avec une bougie et le jaugeait, à l'abri derrière l'ouverture circulaire. Il y eut des cliquetis derrière la paroi, des verrous et serrures qu'on ouvrait, et enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

C'était un homme approchant la septantaine, de taille moyenne et aux cheveux foncés qui commençaient seulement à grisonner. Bien bâti, il semblait encore athlétique pour son âge il avait été soldat par le passé. Le visage marqué par les années, mais d'ordinaire jovial et souriant, se teinta de soulagement et à la fois d'appréhension lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son petit-fils. Romeo Vargas était probablement content de ne pas voir débarquer l'OVRA chez lui, mais tendu : une visite de Lovino à cette heure et, surtout, à l'improviste, n'annonçait rien de bon. Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et clôt rapidement la porte derrière lui.

Lovino connaissait la maison comme sa poche, pour y avoir grandi. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de percuter un meuble ou l'autre dans la pénombre du corridor. Il jura dans sa barbe et rejoignit le petit salon. Là au moins, quelques bougies éparpillées dans la pièce, sur la cheminée et les bibliothèques, lui permirent de voir clair. Romeo l'arrêta pourtant dans le mouvement que le jeune homme avait initié pour s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, et lui fit signe de le suivre à la cuisine. Ils s'assirent autour d'une petite table de bois après que le vieil homme eût apporté deux bouteilles de Moretti. Il referma un livre en anglais qui gisait sur la table, ouvert, à côté de feuilles manuscrites que Lovino devina comme la traduction qu'en rédigeait Romeo. Sur la couverture à présent exposée, le jeune homme déchiffra _Brave New World._ De sa ceinture, le grand-père sortit un revolver et le déposa sur la table. On n'était jamais trop prudent quand on recevait de la visite inattendue, la nuit, alors qu'on s'adonnait à des activités illicites.

« Ne le prends pas mal, je suis content de te voir,mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, _Passerotto_? » demanda Romeo après une gorgée de bière.

Lovino s'éclaircit la gorge, but un peu à son tour, puis répondit :

« On a été trahis. Ou plutôt... Infiltrés. »

« Et tu as réussi à leur échapper... ? Bravo. »

« Personne n'a encore été arrêté. » démentit Lovino. « En tout cas, personne de mon bureau... Ils sont venus ce matin. Simple contrôle du contenu, mais... Il était là aussi, cette fois. Sergio. Il imprimait pour nous... Je l'ai reconnu dans leurs rangs. Il m'a laissé des menaces sous-entendues. Mais ils ne m'ont pas arrêté. Pas encore. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, j'imagine. »

« Je répète ma question. Pourquoi être venu ici ? »

Lovino leva les yeux vers son grand-père. Un visage insondable dans la nuit. Les flammèches éparses faisaient luire ses yeux ambrés qui le scrutaient. Les doigts du journaliste tapotèrent nerveusement le verre de la bouteille.

« Je ne sais pas. » finit-il par avouer. « Peut-être pour te dire adieu. »

« Pourquoi ça serait nécessaire ? » demanda Romeo.

Lovino pouvait percevoir l'énervement dans sa voix, mais il savait qu'il essayait de le contenir. Il voulait donner une chance au jeune homme avant de l'admonester en bonne et due forme.

« Tu prévois de quitter le pays, j'imagine. » l'aiguilla le vieux.

Lovino fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un rire las.

« Non, _Nonno_! Pas du tout ! Tu plaisantes ?! Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de la maison. »

Bravade. Encore, toujours, depuis toujours. En vrai, Lovino était terrifié. Le regard du vieil homme se durcit à la lumière des chandelles. Le jeune adulte se prépara à essuyer la tempête.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » explosa Romeo. « Mourir pour la cause ? »

« Ça me semble être une meilleure fin que de moisir en fuite ! » répliqua Lovino, acerbe.

« Non, Lovino Vargas. Tu ne finiras pas pendu sur la place publique, j'en fais le serment ! »

Le journaliste s'octroya un rire amer.

« Ah ! C'est toi qui m'as élevé dans ces principes, et maintenant tu joues au lâche égoïste ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais appris à te faire prendre ! » s'indigna Romeo avec colère. « Non, Lovino... » sa voix se brisa. « J'ai déjà dû enterrer ton père. Mon propre fils... Et ta mère, que j'aimais comme ma fille. J'ai donné, Lovi. Je n'ensevelirai pas en plus mes petits-fils. »

L'aîné de ceux-ci le considéra un instant en silence. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vieux et fatigué, fragile peut-être. Il savait très bien ce que c'était de perdre des proches, il se rappelait de la mort de ses parents. Il n'était pas si petit... Il pouvait envisager que Romeo ne souhaite pas revivre ça. Mais... Lui ? Quel choix avait-il ? Aucun.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, _Nonno_. Fuir serait au-dessus de mes forces. Tu ne m'as pas élevé comme ça. »

« Peut-être que si je ne t'avais pas élevé comme je l'ai fait, on n'en serait pas arrivé là. Peut-être que tout serait mieux. »

« Non. Ce n'est pas dans mon sang. Je suis sûr que j'aurais remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Et que j'aurais voulu changer les choses. »

Romeo fuit son regard un moment. Il murmura :

« Ne me demande pas d'assister à ton exécution. »

« Je ne te le demande pas. Moi-même, je n'ai jamais été friand de ce genre de spectacles. »

Le grand-père garda le silence. Lovino attrapa le roman qui avait été écarté et examina la couverture. Ç'avait toujours été la résistance de Romeo. Traduire en italien des livres subversifs introuvables par chez eux et les diffuser au nez et à la barbe des autorités. Diffuser des idées, forger des esprits libres et critiques. Il avait travaillé à l'opposé du fascisme qui, certes, voulait créer un individu nouveau, mais asservi et docile. Romeo avait créé des rebelles.

 _« C'est un jeu, Lovi. Ils veulent que tu sois un bon petit soldat obéissant, comme les soldats de plomb que tu as. Comme un pion d'échecs. Tu vas jouer ton rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais au fond, garde bien en tête, et ne le dis à personne, que ce sont des conneries. Tu es plus intelligent qu'eux. Tu vas leur faire croire que tu es avec eux, mais tu seras libre. Libre dans ta tête. Mais tu ne dois en parler à personne, d'accord ? »_

 _« D'accord... Mais,_ Nonno _, c'est quoi les échecs ? »_

 _« Hé bien on va commencer par là. C'est parfait. »_

« Il y a une guerre en Espagne. » lâcha Romeo.

« Et alors ? »

« Mussolini a décidé d'intervenir. Il recrute des volontaires. C'est ta chance unique de quitter le pays. »

« Donc je ne peux pas mourir pour une cause juste, mais pour des salopards et loin de chez moi, ça ne te pose pas de problème. » conclut froidement Lovino.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » soupira Romeo. « Mort, tu ne serviras plus rien ni personne. Ni la cause, ni les Partisans. Vivant, tu vaux encore quelque chose. »

« Merci, le vieux. »

« Si tu t'engages, ça... prouvera à qui en douterait que tu es un bon petit pion fasciste, non ? Et une fois là-bas, tu trouveras un moyen de gagner la France, et de vivre libre. »

« Déserter. Ça revient encore à fuir. »

« Bon sang, Lovino ! Parfois, je me demande si tu ne tiens pas tout simplement à mourir ! Ça n'a rien de glorieux, tu sais ? »

« Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, _Nonno_. Quelqu'un doit veiller sur tes vieux jours. »

« Petit impertinent, je me débrouille très bien sans toi ! »

« Pourquoi tu restes ici, _Nonno_? »

Le vieil homme détourna à nouveau le regard. Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface du roman.

« Je suppose que je suis trop attaché au sol de mes idées. Et m'éloigner de Feli... M'inquiéterait. »

Lovino roula des yeux.

« Feli risque de te dénoncer sans même s'en rendre compte. »

« N'exagère pas ! Feliciano n'est pas si bête. Il a été élevé comme toi. »

« Il participe à la propagande de Mussolini. »

Le vieux Romain resta muet un moment. Il avait bien en tête les affiches de propagande réalisées par son petit-fils cadet. Il en était écœuré, mais... Au moins, un des deux ne risquait pas de finir sur un échafaud.

« Toi aussi, je te signale. Feli a trouvé un moyen de survivre. Je te conseille de faire de même. »

« Si je déserte, je ne pourrai jamais revenir en Italie. » objecta Lovino.

« Homme de peu de foi. Les Partisans foutront _Il Duce_ dehors pour toi, va. Et tu seras rappelé. »

« _Nonno_? »

« Oui ? »

« J'aime pas cette idée. »

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. Si tu as l'audace de mourir pour rien, je t'assure que je te tue. »

Lovino but une gorgée de bière, un mince sourire sur le visage.

« _Viva España_ , alors, je suppose... ? »

« Vive la liberté, surtout. Et vive la vie. »

* * *

Notes

L'OVRA était les services secret de police politique mis en place par Benito Mussolini. Ce dernier est à l'origine du régime fasciste qui sévit en Italie dès 1922. De même, les Chemises noires sont les membres de la milice volontaire pour la sécurité nationale, due à Mussolini aussi.

Tivoli est une commune située à 21 km de Rome. Tivoli Terme est un village des environs encore un peu plus reculé.

 _Brave New World_ ou _Le Meilleur des Mondes_ d'Aldous Huxley est paru en 1932. Ouvrage subversif qui a toujours fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Et je pense bien qu'il était interdit en Italie mais sur le moment je ne retrouve plus la preuve.

Traductions

Passerotto : moineau (italien - terme affectueux)

Nonno : papy (italien)

Il Duce : "le chef" (italien - surnom de Mussolini)

Viva España : vive l'Espagne (espagnol)

Merci de votre lecture ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre !

Les deux chapitres suivants sont écrits, on se retrouve le 15 février pour le chapitre 2.

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre II

Oui je suis en avance oui oui

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Merci pour votre enthousiasme sur le chapitre I ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira.

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm1TSoJ3vgRzb0frcy6GPqZq (elle subira de grandes modifications très bientôt)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre II

Lovino était de garde devant les baraquements où les Heinkel He 51 avaient été rangés pour la nuit. La troupe de Lovino avait rejoint une base allemande pour quelques opérations groupées dans les montagnes, et cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Dans les montagnes, ça serait facile de se terrer, mais il fallait d'abord réussir à partir... Ce qui était plus ardu, puisqu'il n'était que simple soldat volontaire et -ce qui le faisait grincer des dents- qu'il était rarement seul. Son occupation de cette nuit et son désespoir des semaines précédentes le menèrent à considérer l'idée de voler un avion pour -enfin- quitter leur camp, les hangars, la routine et, surtout, surtout, les fascistes.

Il se donna d'abord une claque mentale pour avoir eu cette idée -au niveau discrétion, ce n'était pas terrible, et on avait tôt fait d'abattre un avion en vol... Mais il devait reconnaître que, s'il s'y prenait correctement, _intelligemment_ , ça valait peut-être la peine d'envisager une évasion aérienne comme plan B -le plan A étant toujours inexistant, une idée de secours pouvait déjà arranger son désespoir croissant et le consoler un tant soit peu, histoire qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'Idée qui lui éviterait de se tirer une balle dans la tête faute de mieux.

Il décida donc d'aller investiguer pour repérer le terrain. Il fit coulisser aussi silencieusement qu'il le put la porte du hangar et se glissa à l'intérieur, agile et furtif comme s'il s'agissait de rejoindre les catacombes de sa patrie trop lointaine. Il entendit des cliquetis et un bruit d'outils malmenés et fut aussitôt sur ses gardes. Personne n'était censé se trouver là et pourtant, ce genre de bruits ne se produisait pas tout seul... Sa main trouva par réflexe le chemin de son arme, il se tint prêt à tirer s'il trouvait quoi que ce soit qui le menacerait. Ses yeux qui commençaient à s'acclimater à l'obscurité repérèrent une faible lueur et il décida de s'approcher de son origine, contournant pour cela le nez de l'avion le plus proche. Il dérangea quelque outil en marchant dessus et laissa échapper un juron alors que la lampe arrivait dans son champ de vision, et par delà, un homme assis à même le sol sous la carcasse du Heinkel, entouré de clefs et d'outils divers, qui pointait un revolver sur lui.

« _Ma che cazzo_... T'es qui, toi ? »

L'homme ne cilla pas et rétorqua placidement avec un fort accent allemand mêlé à son italien :

« _Gott sei dank_ tu n'es pas un Espagnol révolutionnaire. »

Lovino eut une grimace incrédule.

« Heu, non ? Tu te crois où ? Chez les Républicains ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Je répare l'avion. »

« Ce n'est plus l'heure. Le couvre-feu a commencé. »

« Il doit partir demain à la première heure. Il ne me reste que quelques réparations minimes. Je voulais finir le travail. Mais, toi. Que fais-tu là ? »

« Donne-moi tes noms, rang et matricule. »

« Je suis pas de l'armée, _Soldat_. Je suis juste technicien, mécano. Mais je m'appelle Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt. Et toi ? »

Il tendit une main pleine de cambouis que Lovino hésita à prendre. Puis il se rappela que lui-même n'avait rien à faire là non plus et que, s'il voulait éviter que Gilbert cafte, il fallait peut-être gagner sa confiance, voire sa sympathie. Il serra la main offerte.

« Lovino Vargas. Je suis soldat volontaire. »

« Hé bien si tu veux bien attendre quelques instants... J'en ai pour une minute. J'ai un peu de bière avec moi, si ça te tente. »

Lovino haussa les épaules et s'assit sur un bidon d'essence, pendant que Gilbert rangeait son revolver et se remettait à donner quelques tours de clef et chipoter à des fils. L'homme, sous la crasse héritée de son travail actuel, avait une peau très pâle et des cheveux blancs en bataille que le jeune volontaire avait déjà repérés une fois ou deux dans le camp -il l'avait pris pour un vieil officier, au début, mais il constatait à présent que ce n'était pas un vieux, loin de là : il ne devait avoir qu'une dizaine d'années de plus que lui, mais était albinos. L'éclat rubis des yeux ne trompait pas. Il était musclé, massif, mais devait être assez court sur pattes. Le genre de gars qui ne devait pas supporter d'être plus petit que les autres, d'ailleurs.

Il travaillait sur l'avion que Lovino reconnut comme étant celui piloté par un dénommé Hermann, petite prouesse aérienne révélée par la guerre civile espagnole, qui laissait un cheval fait de chiffons sur son tableau de bord pour lui porter chance en vol. Les pilotes avaient tous ce genre d'habitudes superstitieuses, et secrètement Lovino espérait que cela ne leur serve à rien.

Gilbert émergea bientôt de sous la carcasse et se remit sur ses pieds pour récupérer deux bouteilles de bière -allemande bien entendu- qui trônaient parmi d'autres dans sa boîte à outils. Lovino haussa un sourcil amusé mais attrapa la bouteille et la fit tinter contre celle de Gilbert.

« A une rencontre hasardeuse. » suggéra Gilbert. « Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu étais venu faire dans ce hangar. »

« Je devais le surveiller. » répliqua Lovino qui, à présent, avait retrouvé son sang-froid et son aplomb. « J'ai entendu du bruit à l'intérieur et j'ai décidé d'aller voir. »

Gilbert fit une grimace qui signifiait qu'il lui accordait le bénéfice du doute et haussa les épaules.

« Tu vas peut-être devoir retourner à ton poste alors, soldat. »

« Et toi dans ton baraquement, civil. »

« Et tu ne devrais peut-être pas boire en service. » s'amusa le Germanique.

Lovino haussa un sourcil et avala une longue gorgée sur un air de défiance.

« Aaaaah. Fallait peut-être pas me proposer à boire, Beilschmidt. »

oOo

Lovino émergea de son baraquement le lendemain matin avec le sentiment rassurant de n'avoir rien à faire avant plusieurs heures. Après s'être assuré que Gilbert avait quitté le hangar la veille, il avait veillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin sur les avions, et de ce fait, il était en repos pour une bonne partie de la journée. Il avait toutefois décidé de se réveiller assez tôt pour pouvoir fouiner un peu partout -peut-être que l'illumination qui le mènerait à l'évasion et à la liberté était pour aujourd'hui. Il ne portait pas son uniforme intégral et profitait du soleil matinal et d'un simple café infâme auquel il s'était habitué au cours des semaines précédentes. Le camp était en pleine effervescente, une mission de reconnaissance aérienne se préparait. Nazis et fascistes étaient tous surexcités quand une opération donnait potentiellement l'occasion de tirer à vue sur des rebelles qui se terreraient dans la montagne.

Le pilote monta dans son engin avec son copilote, l'avion quitta le hangar et puis le camp. Il n'avait pas décollé depuis une minute qu'une étrange fumée commença à s'échapper d'un réacteur pour que, peu de temps après, le feu prenne, gagne le moteur, et qu'une détonation se fasse entendre. Sous les regards médusés de tout un camp présumé fidèle à Franco, un avion venait d'exploser en vol et s'écrasa au sol. Le silence tomba sur les troupes avant que les plus vifs ne réagissent. Quelques-uns eurent tôt fait de traverser en courant la petite distance qui séparait le camp de l'endroit du crash. Peut-être qu'on pourrait encore sauver les occupants... ?

De son côté, Lovino, dont l'envie de café était passée, réfléchissait à toute allure. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à croire aux coïncidences, et là... Là, c'était trop gros. En sortant du hangar, l'avion était passé quasiment à côté de Lovino. Il était certain d'avoir repéré le cheval de chiffons trônant à sa place d'honneur sur le tableau de bord.

Il regarda autour de lui et repéra une silhouette qui regardait le ciel, une main le protégeant du soleil du matin, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage qui parut forcée aux yeux de Lovino -mais peut-être était-il trop aveuglé par ses soupçons. En tout cas, il fonça droit sur le mécanicien albinos et le força à le suivre en l'attrapant par le bras, et il le mena à l'écart de tous les autres qui s'étaient rassemblés à l'entrée pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. De loin, Lovino entendit des soldats allemands annoncer, bouleversés, que les pilotes n'avaient pas survécu à l'explosion.

« Hé ! Hé ! Lâche-moi, Vargas ! » exigea Gilbert à mi-voix une fois qu'il eut reconnu son agresseur.

L'ordre ne fonctionna pas, aussi le Germanique choisit-il de mettre à profit ses muscles saillants contre les bras minces de l'Italien qui, en toute honnêteté, n'avaient aucune chance. Gilbert se dégagea sans trop de problème et Lovino se frotta le poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » cracha Gilbert.

« Vraiment, Beilschmidt ? Me prends pas pour un con ! » l'avertit Lovino en chuchotant avec véhémence.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler... »

« C'est ça ! La ferme, Beilschmidt. Je t'ai vu traficoter cet avion hier soir, tu te rappelles ? Surprise ! Ce matin, il explose en vol. Il n'a pas été attaqué par des rebelles si près du camp. On n'a entendu aucun coup de feu, aucune détonation. Il a été saboté. Par toi. »

« C'est pas l'avion dont je m'occupais hier. » tenta Gilbert, un peu paniqué.

« Je sais très bien que c'était celui-là. Celui d'Hermann. »

Gilbert renifla dédaigneusement et, avec désinvolture, attrapa Lovino par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre la paroi d'un baraquement voisin, dégainant au passage le revolver que l'Italien avait déjà rencontré la veille. Le canon sur le torse de Lovino le fit déglutir avec appréhension.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi de cette information ? Me dénoncer, petit fasciste de merde ?! »

« Hé... Hé là, calme-toi ! On est du même côté ? »

« Hein ? Ouais, bien sûr. Je suis pas un nazi, moi. »

« Non, bha ça, j'avais compris ! Je suis pas fasciste, _cazzo_! »

« Ah non ? »

« Non ! Je suis un _Partigiano_ , putain. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es un soldat volontaire. Ah oui, c'est très logique, Vargas. »

« C'était le seul moyen de quitter le pays légalement avant qu'on me dénonce. J'ai été trahi. »

Gilbert scruta ses yeux ambrés à la recherche d'une étincelle de mensonge, mais n'en décela aucune. En gardant la main serrée à la gorge de Lovino, il s'écarta un peu et rangea l'arme à feu menaçante.

« Voilà qui est intéressant. Que faisais-tu contre le régime ? »

« Je suis journaliste. Avec quelques collègues, on publiait un journal clandestin qui donnait de vraies informations sur ce qu'il se passait vraiment, et que le _Duce_ ne voulait pas voir publié. »

Gilbert siffla, admiratif.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, bravo, petit. »

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si t'es pas un nazi ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne faisais pas partie de l'armée. »

« T'es quand même dedans. »

« Je travaillais dans l'industrie aéronautique, mais mon usine a fermé à cause de la Dépression. La Wehrmacht recherchait des techniciens capables de réparer leurs avions, et il se trouve que j'en suis un. T'aurais vu l'Allemagne à l'époque, quand tu avais une opportunité de travail, tu ne te posais pas de question, tu acceptais... ! »

« Pourquoi tu... Fais sauter leurs avions, alors ? »

« Déjà entendu parler des lois de Nuremberg, Vargas ? »

Lovino hocha la tête.

« Je suis pas là pour que ces fils de chiens tuent des gens libres, tu vois. »

« Moi non plus. » confessa Lovino. « En fait, hier... Je reconnaissais les lieux en espérant trouver le moyen de m'enfuir. »

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. »

Gilbert relâcha complètement Lovino, lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour ça, et poursuivit :

« Quand j'ai vu un soldat entrer dans le hangar, j'ai vraiment paniqué, parce que je n'avais aucun ordre qui m'autorisait à être là. C'était du sabotage gratuit. Heureusement que t'as rien dit... »

« Je ne dirai rien. Ils ne sauront pas que c'est toi. »

« Tu as intérêt à tenir ta langue. Et, en échange... Je t'inclus à mon plan brillant d'évasion. »

« Tu as un plan ?! » fit Lovino d'une voix étonnamment aiguë en écarquillant les yeux.

« Hé ouais ! » répliqua Gilbert, fier comme un paon. « Il faut encore peaufiner les détails, mais j'ai un plan. Beilschmidt et Génie, ce sont des synonymes. Tu t'en rendras vite compte. » conclut Gilbert avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Notes

Heinkel He 51 : petit avion de chasse allemand

Partigiano (partisan) est un terme employé notamment pour désigner les membres de la Resistenza italienne.

Les lois de Nuremberg sont des lois promulguées en 1935 par Hitler et qui entérinent l'antisémitisme dans divers aspects du quotidien (mariages, emplois, etc)

Traductions

Ma che cazzo : c'est quoi ce bordel (italien)

Gott sei dank : dieu merci (allemand)

On se retrouve aux environs du 15 mars pour le chapitre III !

A bientôt.


	3. Chapitre III

Bien le bonjour !

Et désolée de mon retard... Entre un bal et un concert d'Indochine j'ai eu un peu la tête ailleurs (sans parler de mes obligations académiques qui mangent tout mon temps...)

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Dans ce chapitre, et dans les suivants, vous remarquerez sans doute que certains dialogues seront en langues étrangères. Pour en clarifier les usages: je ne rédigerait pas tous les dialogues dans la langue dans laquelle ils sont prononcés car, d'une part, je ne connais pas toutes les langues employées (je suis une ignare en espagnol, bonjour) et que, d'autre part, hé bien j'écris quand même des fanfics en langue française. Les autres langues ne seront utilisées que lorsqu'une langue étrangère intervient dans un passage principal en une autre langue, a fortiori quand les autres personnages ne la comprennent pas. Exemple: Lovino et Gilbert parlent ensemble italien. Lovino ne comprend pas l'allemand, quand Gilbert est amené à le parler avec un compatriote, le dialogue sera retranscrit en allemand pour marquer que ce n'est pas une langue commune à tous les personnages en présence qui est employée. Ces passages resteront minimes et les traductions seront toujours fournies en fin de chapitre.

Playlist YouTube: /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm1TSoJ3vgRzb0frcy6GPqZq

Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre III

 _Janvier 1937._

Lovino et Gilbert, au cours des jours qui suivirent leurs deux premières rencontres tumultueuses et riches en émotions, s'organisèrent, pour finalement devenir en quelque sorte complices. Quand Lovino était de garde, la nuit, devant les hangars, Gilbert se glissait frauduleusement à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt et sabotait un avion, de façon minime parfois, mais suffisamment efficace pour que le camp ne puisse pas s'en servir de façon optimale. C'était là l'avantage de construire des avions : on savait très bien ce qui leur permettait de fonctionner, et par conséquent ce qu'il fallait déranger pour les rendre défectueux. Toutefois, il préféra éviter une seconde explosion avant d'être sûr de pouvoir sauver ses fesses, car dans le cas contraire les soupçons auraient donné lieu à une enquête.

Les jours se suivaient et s'écoulaient beaucoup trop lentement aux yeux de Lovino, qui déplorait l'absence de progrès notable dans un plan d'évasion brillant que Gilbert Beilschmidt gardait jalousement pour lui. Quand Lovino le pressait de questions, Gilbert se contentait de lui répondre.

« Je te dirai tout quand ça sera le moment. »

Et Lovino rongeait son frein.

De son côté, Gilbert préférait ne pas précipiter les choses et se faire tout petit dans la base, tel une fourmi ouvrière qui se complaisait dans la solitude et la pénombre des hangars, le cliquetis des ferrailles et les carcasses d'acier pour seules confidentes.

Il sortait d'un entrepôt en fin d'après-midi, lorsqu'un avion atterrit non loin et rentra dans la base pour être pris en charge par des garçons d'écurie, comme Gilbert les appelait : de jeunes techniciens qui avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre mais qu'on avait engagés faute de plus qualifiés, et qu'on avait secrètement placés sous la supervision de Gilbert qui, lui, et sans se vanter bien entendu, savait réellement ce qu'il faisait.

Celui-là, c'était un avion arrivé récemment, un modèle beaucoup plus imposant que les petits Heinkel He 51 que la base avait hébergés jusqu'à présent. Pour sa part, ce Heinkel He 111, surnommé Pedro avec affection par les aviateurs, nécessitait quatre personnes d'équipage et pouvait emporter dix passagers, ça ne rigolait plus.

Les quatre hommes qui l'avaient occupé pour une mission de reconnaissance dans les montagnes en sortirent et l'un d'entre eux, le pilote, fonça droit sur Gilbert en retirant ses lunettes.

« _Guten Abend !_ » lâcha le pilote. _« Bist du der Techniker ?_ »

Gilbert apprécia moyennement ce tutoiement impoli de la part de l'homme à qui il n'avait guère parlé auparavant, mais hocha la tête. De la part des militaires, qu'ils soient de l'infanterie ou de l'aviation, il avait rarement droit à mieux et préférait s'écraser pour le moment, histoire d'avoir l'opportunité de leur faire un pied de nez monumental par la suite.

« _Ja_. »

« _Das Flugzeug ist hinüber. Es gibt etwas gebrochen._ »

« _Das übernehme ich_. » rétorqua Gilbert le plus platement qu'il le put.

En vérité, une ampoule s'était mise à clignoter dans son esprit et il souriait intérieurement, se congratulant déjà pour les dizaines d'idées lumineuses qui s'alignaient petit à petit dans son cerveau. Évidemment le pilote hautain était loin de soupçonner quoi que ce fût, et il s'éloigna en assénant une claque sur l'épaule de Gilbert. Celui-ci siffla entre ses dents et tourna les talons, rentrant dans le hangar avant qu'on y range l'avion pour la nuit. En faction près des portes, il repéra Lovino, arme au poing, qui surveillait les allées et venues. Alors le sourire en coin de Gilbert fleurit au grand jour, et en passant près de son acolyte, il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans son royaume de mécanique.

oOo

Lovino patienta en faction jusqu'à plus de minuit avant d'estimer que les alentours étaient suffisamment déserts pour quitter son poste et aller voir ce que trafiquait Gilbert. Ce sourire goguenard et très légèrement content de lui avait le don d'agacer l'Italien, mais force était de reconnaître que le clin d'œil, pour sa part, avait attisé sa curiosité. Quelle bonne nouvelle ce pilote avait-il donc livrée au mécanicien pour qu'il ressorte de leur conversation à ce point guilleret ?

Dans le hangar où Gilbert faisait des heures supplémentaires, Lovino n'eut qu'à suivre les bruits de ferrailles et les sifflements désinvoltes d'un air comique de Mendelssohn pour parvenir jusqu'à l'albinos, qu'il découvrit, comme il s'y attendait, armé d'un tournevis et les jambes sous la carlingue de l'avion rentré plus tôt dans la soirée.

Lovino se signala d'un raclement de gorge et la mélodie de Gilbert cessa lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son acolyte.

« Bonsoir. » le salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Lovino jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira :

« Je crois qu'il serait plus juste de se dire bonjour. »

« Il est si tôt que ça ? » s'étonna Gilbert.

Lovino acquiesça et s'assit sur une caisse de bois qui traînait dans les parages, non loin du mécanicien à l'œuvre.

« Est-ce que, par le plus grand des hasards, cet avion fait partie de ton plan génial ? » demanda Lovino d'une voix morne.

Gilbert émergea de sous la carcasse et se remit sur ses pieds en bondissant.

« Il a le premier rôle ! » confirma-t-il.

Lovino se sentit soulagé et, sans même qu'il le réalise, se mit à bombarder Gilbert de questions avec empressement, tout excité comme un enfant.

« Tu l'as réparé ? Il est prêt à partir ? On décolle quand ? Quelle destination ? Tu sais piloter, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce que... »

« Hé, calme-toi, tu veux ? »

« Mais... »

« On va s'en servir, mais pas tout de suite. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! On l'a sous la main, autant en profiter et foncer, non ? »

« On en profitera pendant un certain temps. »

« Je croyais que tu le réparais. »

« Oh, le petit problème pour lequel on me l'a confié est réglé, oui. »

Gilbert attrapa son marteau qui traînait à même le sol parmi des pinces et des outils dont Lovino ignorait l'emploi. Ensuite, l'albinos, toujours armé de son sourire en coin ravageur et insupportable, souleva un pan de la carlingue pour atteindre le moteur. Lovino, intrigué, se plaça juste à côté de lui.

« Je comprends, alors. Tu as des améliorations à lui faire subir avant qu'on ne parte ? Et j'aurais dû penser qu'il nous faut voler des vivres, et puis une carte de la région... Je trouverai tout ça demain dans le bureau des officiers je suppose, c'est comme si... »

Gilbert soupira.

« Tu ne la fermes jamais, Vargas ? »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

Gilbert leva son marteau et l'asséna sur une partie du moteur en un coup précis, bref et minutieux qui provoqua un bruit de faïence brisée. Lovino était médusé.

« Mais... MAIS ! MAIS T'ES MALADE, BEILSCHMIDT ? »

« Hey, baisse d'un ton. Je sais ce que je fais. »

« CA N'EN A PAS L'AIR... ! _Cazzo_ mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? »

Lovino récupéra un morceau de faïence et vit dans les éclats ses propres chances d'évasion réduites à néant.

« J'ai déglingué la bougie du moteur. Comme ces réparations-là prendront plus de temps que les petites corrections initialement nécessaires, nous aurons tout le loisir de garder cet avion pour notre usage personnel et exclusif, pendant que les autres zigotos refont leurs plans en l'excluant. »

« Mais il suffisait de partir maintenant... »

« Écoute. Comme tu l'as dit, il nous faut des provisions, et avec un plan en ce qui concerne notre destination, ce serait mieux. Ensuite, n'oublie pas que je ne fais pas partie de l'armée, certes, mais que je suis employé par les officiers, moi aussi. J'ai des comptes à leur rendre quant à mes activités, exactement comme un soldat. La seule différence entre vous et moi c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas me demander d'aller me faire tuer pour eux. »

« Hé ! Puisque tu en parles ! Que feras-tu si jamais je suis envoyé en mission et que je me fais tuer avant qu'on se soit échappés, hein ? »

« Hum, dans la mort ou avec moi, tu ne seras plus chez les fascistes dans un cas comme dans l'autre. »

« Mais tu auras ma mort sur la conscience ! »

« Ça, ce ne sera plus ton problème, je crois. »

Lovino croisa les bras et fit la moue, vaincu.

« Allez, retourne donc en poste si c'est pour tirer cette tête d'enterrement ! Pour ma part je vais me coucher. Demain, à la première heure, je ferai mon rapport aux officiers. On se voit plus tard. Bonne nuit. »

Ils sortirent en même temps du baraquement.

« C'est ça, bonne nuit. » grommela Lovino en reprenant son poste alors que Gilbert s'en allait vers ses songes.

oOo

Comme il l'avait promis, dès qu'il fut fonctionnel le lendemain matin, Gilbert s'en alla trouver les officiers et obtint une audience avec un lieutenant affable comme une porte de prison, auquel il expliqua la situation : de fâcheux dégâts qui avaient probablement été causés par le transport des pièces détachées avant qu'on assemble l'avion, et les vols récents avaient eu raison des morceaux endommagés. C'était aussi simple que ça, de toute façon les officiers n'avaient aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. Il demanda donc qu'on commande de nouvelles bougies pour les avions, au cas où cela se reproduirait encore. Il glissa aussi dans la conversation que « Pedro » ne s'envolerait plus jusqu'à ce qu'on les reçoive, puisqu'il y avait pénurie en ce moment.

Cette annonce sembla fortement contrarier l'antipathique lieutenant et bon nombre de plans que les têtes pensantes de la base avaient envisagés. Gilbert sortit de là le cœur léger mais ne se permit de sourire et de se remettre à siffloter qu'une fois revenu à la sécurité de son hangar, désert à cette heure. Il reprit son ouvrage où il l'avait laissé la veille une fois qu'il eut épousseté, pour la forme, la bougie clandestine qui leur permettrait, à Lovino et lui-même, de décamper dès qu'ils seraient prêts.

Lorsque Gilbert retrouva son matériel et ses compagnons de métal après un frugal petit-déjeuner, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver son complice italien qui l'attendait dans le hangar. Il tremblait de froid dans son uniforme et avait une mine affreuse -en poste jusqu'au petit matin, il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir.

« _Guten Morgen_. » le salua Gilbert. « Tu es à faire peur. »

« Je sais, ferme-la. Ça donne quoi chez les officiers ? »

« Pas si fort ! Les garçons pourraient t'entendre. »

Lovino tourna la tête de gauche à droite. Il y avait effectivement quelques personnes qui s'affairaient autour d'eux, mais il régnait un tel vacarme dans l'atelier que, de son point de vue, personne ne pourrait les entendre à moins d'un mètre.

« Apparemment, la panne de Pedro contrarie des plans. Ils ont dû prévoir de l'utiliser pour des missions sérieuses dans les environs. »

« Ça alors ! Et pourquoi d'autre, au juste, auraient-ils fait venir ce colosse ici, _Sherlock_? »

Gilbert fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules -tant pis pour la référence.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne va pas traîner. Je le réparerai ce soir, et on décolle cette nuit avant que toute l'attention de la base soit braquée sur cet avion et les missions qu'il est censé remplir, d'accord ? »

« Tu pourras le piloter ? Sûr ? »

« Mais oui. J'ai fait des tests de vol quelques fois. »

« Des tests... Quelques fois ?! » s'indigna Lovino.

« Hé, c'est déjà mieux que toi, je crois, non ? »

« Comment on fait sans équipage ? Il faut quatre personnes, de ce que tu m'as dit... » esquiva l'Italien.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris que je valais pour trois ? » ironisa Gilbert avec un sourire goguenard.

Lovino, agacé, leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et où irons-nous ? »

« On n'a pas le temps de chercher une destination précise. Tant qu'on sort d'ici et qu'on se planque un petit moment, c'est bon, hein ? »

Lovino fit la moue.

« Je suis en repos aujourd'hui. Ce soir, après le dîner des soldats, je me glisserai dans les cuisines pour prendre autant de nourriture que je le pourrai. »

« Te fais pas prendre. »

« Fais en sorte qu'on vole. Le reste, c'est mon affaire. »

oOo

Gilbert entendit la porte du hangar s'ouvrir et se refermer dans son dos alors qu'il ajoutait la touche finale à son remplacement de bougie. Il donna encore un tour de vis et et enfin, s'épongea le front avec la manche de son bleu de travail. Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui, arrivant dans sa direction, et il demanda :

« Lovino ? Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? »

« _Wer ist Lovino_ ? » répondit une voix beaucoup trop profonde et germanique pour être celle de l'Italien.

Gilbert sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos. Il se retourna pour se retrouver face au lieutenant qui l'avait reçu le matin même. Il déglutit. Il n'avait rien à faire là, c'était la nuit. Et surtout, Gilbert n'avait rien à faire là. A travailler sur un avion qu'il avait décrété irréparable dans l'immédiat, qui plus était. Comment allait-il justifier sa présence ?

« _Ein italienischer Freund_... »

« _Es ist mir Wurst. Beilschmidt... Man sagt, dass du hart arbeitest. Ein bisschen zu hart._ »

Gilbert ravala un soupir désespéré. Ainsi, quelqu'un avait transmis des soupçons aux autorités... Ça ne pouvait vraisemblablement être Lovino, puisque le lieutenant ne le connaissait pas. C'était donc forcément un des jeunes qui travaillaient avec lui, sous sa supervision. Ils avaient dû trouver cela étrange que l'albinos les laisse toujours partir avant de lui-même quitter l'entrepôt. Et quoi ? Le zèle était donc une qualité si peu répandue ? Gilbert aurait aimé trouver une bravade, mais rien ne se présentait à lui, car au fond, il le savait. Si le lieutenant avait reçu des informations et qu'il prenait la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à lui pour le lui dire, c'est qu'il était cuit. Il devait gagner du temps...

Un roulis métallique résonna dans le hangar silencieux et une voix s'éleva à nouveau :

« Gilbert ? C'est bon, j'ai tout- »

Le lieutenant se retourna, et Gilbert saisit sa chance. Armé de sa clé à molette, il frappa l'officier au visage, une fois, deux fois. L'homme ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, le technicien ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'écroula au sol, assommé et le visage en sang. Lovino arriva à la hauteur de Gilbert avec un regard médusé pour le corps évanoui à ses pieds.

« C'est qui, lui ? »

« Un lieutenant qui m'avait à l'œil et qui a compris que je magouillais. Allez, _schnell_ , on n'a plus de temps à perdre ici. Va ouvrir les portes, rejoins-moi dans l'habitacle. On se tire. »

Lovino fourra son sac pesant de provisions dans les mains de Gilbert puis s'exécuta, ouvrant grand les portes dans un effroyable vacarme qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'à peu près l'entièreté du camp. Lovino grinça des dents. Gilbert lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait un plan. Il avait toujours omis de lui préciser que c'était un plan foireux.

Maudissant l'Allemand entre ses dents, il aperçut les premières sentinelles curieuses qui se rapprochaient du bâtiment alors que, quelque part derrière lui, les moteurs de l'avion commençaient à rugir. Il choisit de se hâter pour rejoindre Gilbert. Après tout, dans la panique générale, il était encore capable de partir sans lui...

Lovino se hissa donc à bord de « Pedro » et informa le pilote amateur de la situation.

« Des soldats arrivent. Armés ! »

« Vargas. On est dans un avion. Prends donc place et détends-toi. J'en ai pour une minute. »

Lovino s'assit en effet, et attacha toutes les sangles qu'il put trouver. Mais la minute promise s'éternisa, devint plusieurs minutes, et l'avion ne bougeait pas. Au dehors, il voyait ses compatriotes asservis au fascisme s'affairer et donner l'alarme. Une vague de panique submergea l'Italien saucissonné sur son siège.

« _Cazzo_ on est fichus. »

« Tu es croyant, Vargas ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? T'as rien de mieux à faire que de poser des questions stupides dans un moment pareil ? Tu vas me dire que je peux dire mes dernières prières, c'est ça ? »

« Non. C'est juste que tu me sembles de bien peu de foi. » sourit Gilbert.

Alors l'appareil s'ébranla et se mit à avancer. Bientôt Lovino constata qu'ils étaient sortis du hangar et qu'ils prenaient de la vitesse. La minute d'étonnement passée, les soldats se mirent à tirer sur la carlingue et Lovino ne bougea plus, tétanisé. Gilbert arborait un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant, comme s'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé de sa vie. Il n'avait cure des militaires qui finissaient sous les roues parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la décence de dégager la piste. Enfin, il releva un levier, et ils quittèrent le sol avec un cri terriblement aigu de la part de Lovino qui, certainement, n'avait jamais quitté le plancher des vaches. Le technicien se mit à rire alors qu'ils prenaient de l'altitude. L'envie lui passa néanmoins, quand on déploya les mitrailleuses pour abattre l'avion renégat. Ils furent touchés en plusieurs endroits, mais apparemment rien de grave puisque l'avion, quelque peu déséquilibré par les différents impacts, garda quand même le cap. Gilbert le fit accélérer et mit le plus de distance possible entre la base et eux. Le temps qu'ils affrètent un avion pour les poursuivre, ils seraient loin : ils avaient le plus performant dont le camp avait jamais disposé.

Bientôt ils furent hors de portée des tirs et Lovino se détendit un peu.

oOo

Un ronflement au loin commença à se faire entendre et pourtant, le jeune homme était toujours assoupi. L'autre roula des yeux et le secoua sans délicatesse. Le blond reprit ses esprits et repéra l'avion qui arrivait dans leur zone.

« C'est un avion allemand. » l'informa son comparse.

Ni une, ni deux, il enclencha la mitrailleuse lourde et les tirs fusèrent, semblant sortir des bosquets où ils étaient tapis. Les coups manquèrent leur cible.

« Mais... Mais, mais enfin comment as-tu pu le rater ?! »

« Passe-moi mes lunettes. » bailla l'autre avec un geste vague sur sa gauche.

On tâta le sol dans la pénombre et on lui mit rapidement ses lunettes sur le nez, de sorte que les tirs reprirent.

oOo

Quand Gilbert entendit à nouveau des détonations qui signifiaient -encore- qu'on les attaquait -encore- il maudit sa malchance et sa bonne étoile apparemment éteinte et gelée depuis longtemps. Ils survolaient une zone vallonnée qui, si son sens de l'orientation était dans le bon, était encore aux mains des Républicains. Alors comme ça, ils avaient esquivé Charybde et les tirs ennemis pour tomber chez Scylla défenderesse de la République ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un blague.

Il se rassura quand il constata l'évident manque de précision des tireurs. Pedro n'était pas très haut, et pourtant on les manquait quand même ? C'était parfait.

« Je crois qu'on est hors de danger. »

Lovino hocha la tête, pétrifié de peur. Alors il y eut un bruit sinistre venant d'un des réacteurs, et ce dernier prit feu.

« Gilbert... ? »

« D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Ravi de t'avoir connu, Lovino Vargas. »

oOo

« Tu l'as eu ? »

« Je pense. »

Arthur s'empara d'une paire de jumelles et aperçut plus distinctement un point en flammes qui perdait de l'altitude.

« Bien joué, Al. Il va s'écraser. »

« Il faut prévenir Antonio. Ces salopards vont peut-être sauter. »

* * *

Notes

Mendelssohn était un compositeur romantique allemand, d'origine juive. Sa musique a été interdite d'interprétation dès 1933 en Allemagne par le régime nazi.

Il est en outre très impoli de tutoyer un inconnu en Allemagne.

Traductions

"Guten Abend. Bist du der Techniker?" Bonsoir. Tu es le mécanicien ?

"Ja." Oui.

"Das Flugzeug ist hinüber. Es gibt atwas gebrochen." L'avion est endommagé. Il y a quelque chose de cassé.

"Das übernehme ich." Je m'en occupe.

.

"Wer ist Lovino?" Qui est Lovino ?

"Ein italienischer Freund..." Un ami italien...

"Das sit mir Wurst. Beilschmidt, man sagt, dass du hart arbeitest. Ein bisschen zu hart..." Ca m'est égal. Beilschmidt, on dit que tu travailles dur. Un peu trop dur...

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! On se retrouve le mois prochain pour la suite.

J'attends vos reviews ;)

A bientôt.


	4. Chapitre IV

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

On se retrouve ce mois-ci pour un chapitre un peu court, mais fort important pour les personnages qu'il introduit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !

Playlist YouTube : /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm1TSoJ3vgRzb0frcy6GPqZq

Bonne lecture !

(Toutes les traductions se trouvent en fin de chapitre.)

* * *

Chapitre IV

« Antonio... Antonio ! »

Le Républicain sortit de sa torpeur en sursaut et menaça aussitôt de son couteau celui qui avait eu l'audace de l'approcher dans son sommeil. Les yeux comme fous, la respiration courte, le front en sueur, l'Espagnol eut besoin de plusieurs longues, interminables secondes pour réaliser que celui qu'il avait en face de lui et qui l'avait réveillé en l'appelant par son nom et en restant à bonne distance n'était autre que son plus vieil ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le brun.

« Alfred et Arthur ont abattu un avion allemand qui allait vers la France. Ils vont s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de survivant. Ils voulaient que tu sois au courant. »

« J'arrive. »

Francis acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et quitta l'alcôve où Antonio avait son lit pour lui permettre de s'habiller en toute intimité. Au-dessus de sa chemise d'un blanc défraîchi tirant sur l'écru, le Républicain enfila une chemise de flanelle brune et lassa ses bottes usées. En quittant sa demeure de fortune, il attrapa sa carabine et son chapeau, puis suivit Francis à l'extérieur de la scierie désaffectée qui leur servait de repère. Le Français le mena plus bas dans les vallées qui bordaient leurs coteaux.

oOo

La première chose que Gilbert perçut après le violent juron qui avait franchi les lèvres de Lovino et sûrement les siennes inconsciemment, ce fut une douleur lancinante, piquante, acérée et somme toute insupportable dans son bras qui lui fit pousser un cri déchirant dans l'obscurité. Son bras droit avait réceptionné tout le poids du mécanicien, mais aussi celui de l'Italien. Bien que ce dernier fût un poids plume, le choc avait été rude et le Germanique était à peu près certain d'avoir une fracture ou deux.

Par chance, dans sa panique en montant à bord de l'avion, Lovino s'était attaché un parachute sur le dos sans trop savoir ce que signifiaient toutes les sangles. Quand Gilbert avait été certain du crash imminent, il lui avait ordonné d'ouvrir la porte de l'avion et ils avaient sauté tous les deux, lui cramponné au soldat volontaire, pour ouvrir le parachute à une distance bien trop réduite du sol pour être sans danger. Leur atterrissage avait certes été plus doux que l'écrasement de l'avion, mais fort violent malgré tout -en témoignait le bras de Gilbert réduit en miettes ou peu s'en fallait.

D'un coup de bassin, et en maintenant son bras immobile autant qu'il le put, Gilbert déplaça Lovino qui l'écrasait et l'empêchait de respirer pleinement. L'Italien roula sur le sol comme une pierre, comme un poids mort.

« L-Lovino ? »

Pas de réponse. Au loin, Gilbert entendit des craquements de branches et des bruissements de feuilles qui étaient trop forts pour être l'œuvre du vent. Bientôt des bruits de pas se firent entendre distinctement et il espéra de tout cœur que ce n'étaient pas des franquistes. Pas sûr qu'il pourrait plus facilement raisonner avec des Républicains, ceci dit.

« _They must have landed around here._ »

« _You sure you saw them jump ?_ »

« _You shoot, I watch. That's what we do, isn't it ?_ »

Une langue que Gilbert ne comprenait pas. La douleur lui arrachait des larmes mais au moins il était certain que les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient ni des Allemands, ni des Italiens, et autant qu'il sache pas des Espagnols non plus peu importait leur bord : ce langage ne sonnait pas ibérique.

Une lumière aveuglante le frappa en pleine tête et il ne vit plus rien autour de lui. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent.

« _Found them_ ! » fit une voix guillerette.

Gilbert chercha son arme à tâtons, mais se souvint qu'elle se trouvait coincée dans la poche de son bleu de travail, à hauteur de sa cuisse, du côté de son bras blessé. Évidemment, c'était le droit... Il aurait dû se contorsionner beaucoup trop pour récupérer le revolver de sa main gauche, et imposer beaucoup trop de pression à son bras cassé. Impensable donc. Aussi, il valait peut-être mieux se montrer pacifiste ?

Les deux hommes qui arrivèrent dans son champ de vision portaient tous deux des lampes-torches pour fendre l'obscurité de la nuit. L'un d'eux était assez petit, ou alors l'autre était un géant. Blonds tous les deux, le plus grand, qui semblait aussi plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune, portait des lunettes et une veste d'aviateur en cuir, molletonnée, et sûrement héritée d'un père dans l'armée de l'air.

« _Hey, you alive, German bastards ?_ »

« _Alfred. Shut up._ »

Gilbert leva une main ouverte en signe de reddition et espéra de toutes ses forces qu'ils remarqueraient qu'il ne portait pas d'uniforme. Ce n'était hélas pas le cas de Lovino, mais son parachute cachait plus ou moins son corps inerte.

« _He's surrendering... I guess._ »

« _The other hand! Show us the other hand!_ »

Le grand blond fit le geste de lever ses deux mains vers le ciel. Gilbert comprit ce qu'il attendait de lui – _hand,_ ça ressemblait à sa langue- et tenta de lever son bras droit comme le gauche, mais n'en retira qu'une intense douleur qui fit à nouveau monter des larmes dans ses yeux rubis alors qu'il serrait les dents. Il adressa un signe de tête négatif aux deux hommes et articula :

« _Gebrochen. Kaputt._ »

Le plus petit acquiesça.

« _He has a broken arm. He won't go far like that, he's not a threat._ »

Gilbert abaissa sa main gauche et désigna son bleu de travail. Après des années d'athéisme, il se mit à prier pour qu'on le comprenne et qu'on le laisse en vie. Derrière les deux hommes, des bruits de pas pressés résonnèrent sur les roches et deux silhouettes vinrent compléter le tableau. Les accents des langues changèrent, et enfin Gilbert crut identifier de l'espagnol, que les quatre Républicains employèrent à tour de rôle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda un jeune homme brun au teint hâlé.

« Un avion allemand qui allait vers le nord... On l'a abattu mais les occupants ont sauté en parachute. On a prévenu Francis par radio... »

« Il n'y a qu'eux ? » demanda un blond qui portait les cheveux longs noués en chignon lâche.

« On n'a trouvé personne d'autre. »

« Ils ont dit quelque chose ? »

« Le gaillard pâlot a le bras cassé. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de l'armée, ce doit être un ouvrier... L'autre n'a pas bougé, il doit être inconscient. »

Le brun, d'une démarche souple, alerte et assurée, franchit la distance qui le séparait des deux échoués en parachute et détailla Gilbert de près, le tâta en évitant soigneusement son bras meurtri qui reposait mollement à son côté. Il trouva le revolver et le confia au binoclard, avant de sourire à Gilbert de toutes ses dents et de lui annoncer quelque chose dont il ne comprit un traître mot.

« Bienvenue en Espagne libre. »

Il se détourna alors de lui en confiant sa surveillance aux autres, et repoussa le parachute loin de Lovino. Les bras en croix, l'Italien ne présentait aucune blessure apparente. C'était Gilbert qui avait tout pris.

« Un bleu et un soldat italien... » marmonna l'Espagnol. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette affaire... »

Il inspecta Lovino comme il l'avait fait pour Gilbert, en palpant tout son corps. Les contacts durent stimuler le jeune volontaire, car il se mit à remuer et, bientôt papillonna des paupières. Son arme lui fut confisquée également.

« Rien de cassé, petit ? » demanda le Républicain quand deux yeux ambrés parfaitement ouverts mais voilés se mirent à le dévisager sans comprendre qui il était ou ce qu'il disait.

Le soldat tourna la tête et vit Gilbert, vivant quoique sa mine était épouvantable, et sentit un tantinet de soulagement réciproque.

« Ils sont vivants tous les deux. » annonça Antonio à son équipe. « On va les interroger séparément. Francis, le bleu a besoin de soins, emmène-le au QG. J'emmène le gringalet dans les montagnes. On doit savoir ce que cet avion annonce comme ennuis pour nous... On comparera leurs versions pour déceler les mensonges. Donnez-moi la radio. »

Alfred en déchargea Arthur et la tendit à l'Espagnol, qui enfila le paquet compact sur son dos. Il remercia brièvement ses hommes avant de tendre une main à Gilbert. Ce dernier roula sur son côté gauche en maintenant son bras droit en place puis se souleva à demi pour saisir la main tendue et, en s'appuyant sur ses jambes miraculeusement fonctionnelles, il se hissa en position statique. Le dénommé Francis prit la relève à partir de là.

« Arthur, ton écharpe. »

L'homme s'exécuta et Francis eut tôt fait d'enrober le bras du blessé du morceau de tissu pour le nouer dans son cou. Le pliage ne se fit pas sans douleur et grimaces de la part de l'Allemand, mais au moins il serait un minimum protégé des chocs durant le trajet.

« Bandez-lui les yeux. » leur rappela Antonio alors qu'il s'occupait du soldat sonné désormais.

oOo

Le trajet passa pour Lovino dans un flou indistinct. Il pensa vaguement le mot « commotion » mais ses pensées ne formaient rien de cohérent. Il ne savait pas qui était l'homme qui le soutenait et le forçait à avancer tout en lui parlant dans une langue inconnue -c'était plus un monologue à voix haute qu'autre chose. Il avait compris que Gilbert était vivant et s'en réconfortait, mais c'était à peu près la seule réflexion sensée qu'il se faisait sur le moment, et comme en boucle. Les mêmes idées tournaient en rond dans son esprit alors qu'il contemplait ses pieds qui avançaient tous seuls vers une destination inconnue. Il se sentait éreinté et à peine conscient. Il ne s'inquiétait même pas de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver, ce qu'allait lui faire cet homme qui l'emmenait loin de son seul allié dans cette guerre, de quel côté il était ou même si on allait le torturer ou l'exécuter. Il n'était pas en état d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Après un temps à la fois interminable et très court aux idées égarées de Lovino, à bout de forces, l'homme qui l'avait quasiment porté sur plusieurs kilomètres le laissa tomber sans grande délicatesse contre un mur de bois, sur un sol de terre battue où brins de paille côtoyaient mauvaises herbes. Cependant, il faisait moins froid à présent, mais toujours aussi sombre, jusqu'à ce que l'homme craque une allumette et allume une lanterne dans la nuit. A la faible lueur, Lovino ne distingua que l'éclat de ses yeux. Il lui tourna le dos quelques instants pour remuer un bric-à-brac avec suffisamment de bruit pour que le cerveau de Lovino recommence à danser la carmagnole. Puis il sentit une étoffe relativement douce, et fort épaisse, qu'on étalait sur tout son corps allongé. Une couverture.

« _Duerme._ »

Lovino ne comprit pas ce mot mais son esprit brumeux fit une connexion heureuse. On l'avait couché sur le sol et on lui avait offert une couverture. L'ordre était sans doute de dormir. Quel que fût le traitement qu'on lui réservait, il attendrait vraisemblablement le prochain lever du soleil.

* * *

Traductions

« _They must have landed around here._ » Ils ont dû atterrir ici quelque part.

« _You sure you saw them jump ?_ » Tu es sûr que tu les as vus sauter ?

« _You shoot, I watch. That's what we do, isn't it ?_ » Tu tires, je regarde. C'est comme ça qu'on fait, non ?

« _Found them_ ! » Trouvés !

« _Hey, you alive, German bastards ?_ » Hé, vous êtes vivants, bâtards allemands ?

« _Alfred. Shut up._ » Alfred. Ferme-la.

« _He's surrendering... I guess._ » Il se rend... Je suppose.

« _The other hand! Show us the other hand!_ » L'autre main ! Montre-nous l'autre main !

« _Gebrochen. Kaputt._ » C'est cassé. Cassé.

« _He has a broken arm. He won't go far like that, he's not a threat._ » Il a un bras cassé. Il n'ira pas loin comme ça, il n'est pas une menace.

« _Duerme._ » Dors.

Le chapitre 5 est déjà écrit, il sortira sans faute aux alentours du 15 mai !


	5. Chapitre V

Bien le bonjour !

Disclaimer : les personnages principaux sont de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Okay, j'ai failli oublier de poster ce chapitre. Et c'est fort possible aussi que j'aie oublié de répondre aux reviews sur le chapitre IV... Si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi ! Je suis fort occupée pour le moment, j'ai peu de temps à consacrer à ff (et à l'écriture, ce qui est plus triste, mais je vous en reparlerai en fin de chapitre...) et je suis en pleine préparation des examens... Je vous aime quand même, même si je ne le dis pas. Merci pour votre soutien continuel et infaillible !

Playlist YouTube: /playlist?list=PLiAGOJyChRm1TSoJ3vgRzb0frcy6GPqZq

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas de page !

* * *

Chapitre V

Gilbert resta dans le noir le plus complet pendant un bon moment. La douleur dans son bras droit était insupportable, et il manqua de tomber pratiquement à chaque pas tant le terrain était caillouteux et accidenté, bien que son escorte fit tout ce qu'elle put pour prévenir la chute. Enfin, on lui enleva l'étoffe qui avait servi de bandeau quand ils furent au chaud, et donc, déduisit Gilbert, à l'intérieur d'un quelconque bâtiment.

On le fit asseoir sur une chaise à proximité d'une table de bois clair dont la surface était parsemée de taches diverses. Certaines, pourpres, évoquaient du vin -du moins il l'espérait, d'autres d'un brun clair témoignaient plutôt d'une tasse de café qui avait dû y demeurer par le passé. A ses pieds, un genre de béton effrité. Les murs, en briques tapissées de lattes de bois, étaient entrecoupés de fenêtres occultées de toiles noires pour qu'aucune lumière ne filtre vers l'extérieur. Au centre de la pièce, un poêle à charbon diffusait une douce chaleur. Voilà qui le changeait des baraquements militaires et des hangars.

On le sort de ses observations en lui ligotant la main gauche au pied de la table le plus proche. Ah, oui. Il avait presque oublié qu'il était captif.

« _Ich bin kein Nazi_. » tenta Gilbert.

« Je crois qu'il confesse qu'il est un nazi. » fit le grand blond à lunettes.

« Tu n'en sais rien, Al. » le reprend Francis. « Il dit qu'il n'est pas un nazi, justement. »

« Oh, et toi tu en sais quelque chose ? Tu comprends l'allemand ? »

« Dans une certaine mesure, oui. Ma mère était alsacienne. »

« Génial, ça nous facilitera la tâche pour l'interroger ! »

« Je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, si j'étais toi. Mes connaissances sont rudimentaires et je ne sais pas le parler. Pas énormément. »

Le petit blond aux cheveux courts, qui restait muet, se rapprocha de Gilbert avec une boîte de fer blanc portant une croix rouge écaillée. On allait au moins lui prodiguer des soins, même rudimentaires. Il aurait vraiment pu moins bien tomber.

« Désolé, mon vieux. Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire. » le prévint-il en vain dans sa langue que Gilbert ne comprenait pas.

Armé de grands ciseaux, il découpa précautionneusement la manche du bleu de travail de Gilbert, pendant que le blond au chignon s'asseyait en face de lui pour lui poser quelques questions. C'était de l'allemand approximatif avec un fort accent étranger mêlé à du dialecte.

« _Also, du bist kein Nazi. Gut ! Du sprichst kein Französisch_ par hasard ? »

« _Glaubst du mir ?_ »

« On verra. » rétorqua le blond avec un haussement d'épaules qui fit passer le message. « _Bist du Pilot ?_ »

« _Nein. Mechanik-_ AH ! »

Son médecin de fortune commençait à enrouler son bras dans un bandage serré. Les mouvements du blond autour de la, ou les, fracture avaient réveillé la douleur que Gilbert avait jusqu'alors tant bien que mal remisée dans un coin de son esprit, tout concentré qu'il était sur sa mission du moment : convaincre ses geôliers qu'il était un des gentils.

« _Ich bin... Mechaniker_. » continua Gilbert à travers sa douleur. « _Kein Nazi_... »

« Oui oui, on a compris. Autre chose à dire pour ta défense ? »

« _Mein Freund... Meine Freudin ist jüdisch. Ich unterstütze nicht die Politik des Reiches !_

Francis scruta son visage pétri de douleur. Son interrogatoire, vu son état et les traitements médicaux cavaliers qu'on lui faisait subir, s'apparentait presque à de la torture. Comme s'il pouvait mentir dans sa position. S'il était bien simple mécano et pas un agent nazi entraîné à endurer la torture, en tout cas, comme son insistance sur le _nicht_ le laissait penser. Mais, d'instinct, Francis était tenté de lui faire confiance. Peut-être un peu trop par compassion parce que le pauvre avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, et ça depuis plusieurs heures qu'ils l'avaient repêché. Il était tenté de le croire sincère, de plus, un fier nazi irait-il jusqu'à inventer fréquenter une femme juive ? Ce n'était peut-être pas vrai, peut-être que l'Allemand inventait cela seulement pour se donner plus de crédibilité en tant qu'ennemi du Reich, mais quelque chose disait à Francis -c'était probablement les propos d'anti-dreyfusards entendus dans sa jeunesse- qu'un convaincu nazi ne « s'abaisserait jamais » à s'inventer une quelconque accointance avec des Juifs.

« On doit attendre le patron pour décider de ton sort. _Der Chef_. Et plus d'informations. Mais tu seras bien traité. _Ich weiße nicht wie das auf deutsch zu sagen_. »

« _Ich heiße Gilbert_. »

« Francis. »

L'albinos hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, les yeux pleins de larmes alors qu'Arthur pliait son bras flasque pour l'immobiliser dans une écharpe. Le grand blond à lunettes apporta une bouteille de vin rouge et quatre gobelets de faïence qu'il remplit plus ou moins équitablement. Celui qui l'était à ras bord, il le donna à Gilbert.

« Je suppose que c'est un buveur de bière, mais ça ne lui fera pas de tort. » expliqua l'Américain.

« On a un lit pour lui ? » demanda Arthur.

« Il prendra le mien. Je le surveillerai cette nuit. » décréta Francis.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations courantes. Francis, au bout d'un moment, délia l'Allemand et l'aida à gagner l'alcôve qui hébergeait sa paillasse et celle d'Antonio, l'invita à s'y coucher, et installa une chaise pour lui à proximité. Il passerait sans doute une très mauvaise nuit, mais à quand remontait sa dernière belle nuit de toute façon ?

oOo

Quand Lovino ouvrit les yeux, un rayon de soleil matinal lui caressait la joue et lui aurait presque fait oublier où il se trouvait et dans quelle situation. Il se crut un instant revenu dans la cabane construite au bout du jardin de son grand-père, qu'il avait partagée avec son petit frère tant d'étés durant.

Cette impression idyllique ne dura pas longtemps. Dès qu'il essaya de se redresser un tant soit peu, ses neurones se mirent à danser la gigue et la réalité lui revint en pleine face. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau violemment, comme si cela pouvait tenir sa matière grise en place, et combattit le tournis pour s'asseoir, adossé au mur de planches en bois qui l'avait soutenu toute la nuit.

Ses capacités de réflexions étaient un peu plus alerte que la veille au soir. Le choc était passé, ne restait plus maintenant que la commotion ou quelque qu'était le mal qui lui avait envahi le cerveau suite à sa chute. De ce qu'il distingua autour de lui, il devait se trouver dans un genre d'établi peu vaste, et largement colonisé par des outils, des tonneaux cassés, des étagères et des choses complètement hétéroclites comme des couvertures et des bocaux un rien poussiéreux contenant il ne savait quelle denrée potentiellement alimentaire. La lumière pénétrait dans le lieu par une lucarne dans le toit et une petite fenêtre à côté de la porte, devant laquelle son sauveur ou futur tortionnaire -c'était au choix mais Lovino n'était pas vraiment pressé de découvrir la solution de l'énigme- était assoupi sur une chaise. Il avait dû veiller toute la nuit sur l'endormi pour s'assurer qu'il ne filerait pas en douce. A cette idée, Lovino ricana intérieurement. Dans son état cérébral, il ne serait même pas bon à ouvrir la bouche si on lui présentait à manger, ni à répondre à des questions quelconques, alors imaginez élaborer un plan d'évasion...

Il resta assis à sa place et ferma à nouveau les yeux pour se débarrasser de cette impression de surcharge cérébrale qui l'assaillait. Il expira profondément et cala sa tête contre le panneau de bois pour éviter plus de dommages.

oOo

Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son geôlier n'était plus à sa place et il en déduisit qu'il avait dû se rendormir par surprise. Après avoir repéré un quignon de pain, un morceau de fromage frais et une tasse d'eau sur un petit plateau posé à même le sol devant lui, Lovino leva les yeux et, autant que la douleur dans sa tête floue le lui permit, jeta un regard sur les environs pour essayer de trouver son geôlier et de découvrir ses occupations. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin : le jeune homme hâlé, grand et bien charpenté se tenait à quelques mètres, pile devant lui, assis précairement sur une chaise dont l'assise d'osier avait été percée, sans doute par usure, devant une petite table bancale. Il nettoyait visiblement une carabine et, pour être tout à fait honnête, ça ne mit pas franchement Lovino à l'aise.

Toutefois, la faim fut plus forte que la crainte et l'Italien se redressa, faisant grincer le panneau de bois derrière lui, ce qui alerta l'homme à la carabine. Loin de s'en inquiéter cependant, ce dernier tourna vers lui un regard joyeux et un sourire qui aurait donné le tournis à Lovino si sa mauvaise expérience de la veille n'avait déjà battu tous les records à ce niveau.

« Ah ! Tu es réveillé ! Bonjour. » lança l'Espagnol.

C'était une voix enjouée, profonde et claire que Lovino trouva appropriée au visage expressif et un rien candide qu'il distinguait mieux que la veille. Cependant, demeurait un bémol : il ne pouvait en comprendre un traître mot, puisque son gardien s'exprimait en espagnol.

« _Sono un partigiano._ » répondit Lovino. « _Resistenza_. »

L'Espagnol fronça les sourcils. Il avait sottement espéré qu'il serait compris, à dire vrai il n'avait pas réellement pensé au problème de la langue. Mais, si effectivement le jeune homme tombé du ciel ne le comprenait pas du tout, cela rendrait son interrogatoire quelque peu compliqué. Il fallut quelques instants pour qu'il fasse le rapprochement entre les mots de son prisonnier et sa propre langue. _Resistenza_ était assez clair, à rapprocher de _Resistencia_ sans doute. Si c'était le cas, et que par l'usage de ce mot, le prisonnier voulait exprimer qu'il appartenait à la résistance -italienne, supposait-on, vu la langue qui n'était certes pas de l'allemand- alors c'était assez rassurant pour le Républicain espagnol. Cela dit, c'était peu probable : que ferait un résistant italien dans un avion de guerre allemand ? Pour _partigiano_ il n'était pas vraiment sûr. Dans le contexte de la résistance, c'était évident, mais était-il certain de pouvoir identifier là un _partisano_?

Il se leva de son siège et vint s'asseoir en tailleur par terre, en face de Lovino.

« Je m'appelle Antonio. »

« _Sono un partigiano_. »

« D'accord... On essaiera de découvrir ce que ça veut dire plus tard. Il faut que tu manges. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le dénommé Antonio fit glisser le plateau un peu plus vers le jeune homme, qui le regarda avec méfiance et envie mêlées dans son beau regard d'ambre.

« Mange. C'est sans risque. »

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, suspicieux, avant d'attraper le morceau de pain, de l'analyser sous tous les angles et de le tendre à Antonio en lui faisant signe d'en manger d'abord. L'Espagnol roula des yeux, un peu amusé de cette méfiance excessive, et se prêta au jeu tout à fait sérieux aux yeux de l'Italien. Après avoir mordu dans la croûte tendre du pain, il le remit dans l'assiette de son pensionnaire et la lui tendit à nouveau. Cette fois, le jeune homme l'accepta et commença à manger et à boire, mais toujours avec méfiance, comme s'il s'attendait, à chaque bouchée ou gorgée, à tomber raide mort empoisonné. Comme il progressait et que rien de fâcheux ne se produisait, il sembla se détendre un peu et réellement apprécier le pain et le fromage de chèvre qu'Antonio était allé mander dans une ferme des environs et de ses amis. Encore heureux qu'il trouva ces denrées goûteuses...

Alors que le drôle d'oiseau italien continuait sa dégustation, Antonio sourit à le voir se régaler de la sorte, mais n'en perdit pas de vue son objectif.

« Tu ne comprends pas l'espagnol, je suppose ? »

Aucune réaction de la part de son vis-à-vis, mise à part une mastication fromagère. Antonio l'interpréta comme une réponse par la négative.

« _Français_? » tenta-t-il alors, sachant pertinemment que son propre niveau était à peine suffisant pour mener un interrogatoire, mais si jamais -si jamais!- le prisonnier parlait le français, alors il serait encore temps de peaufiner sa déposition avec Francis, une fois redescendus de la montagne et revenus au quartier général.

Son changement de langue ne provoqua pas plus de réaction chez l'Italien, qui termina son repas avec satisfaction. Tout ce qu'il put en tirer fut un troisième « _sono un partigiano »._

Antonio sourit. Il prit entre deux de ses doigts l'étoffe claire de l'uniforme italien.

« Alors, il va te falloir de nouveaux vêtements. »

Après l'avoir gratifié d'un regard perplexe, apparemment épuisé de ses efforts pour manger, boire et parler, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil à nouveau. Antonio jugea qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui et sortit, cadenassant la porte de la remise derrière lui.

De ses pieds rapides, il dévala la côte au milieu de laquelle se trouvait la petite bâtisse, coupant à travers les vignes tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas les endommager. Le soleil se débarrassa des nuages qui le cachaient et vint rayonner sur le coteau et le corps du Républicain. Le vent, encore un peu frais, vint caresser son visage et ébouriffer ses cheveux. Si ce n'était pour les pieds de vigne encore complètement nus et désolés, Antonio se serait cru par une belle journée d'été de son enfance, passée à aider son père dans le vignoble ou à gambader parmi les grappes de raisin pour son propre plaisir.

Enfin, il arriva dans le vallon et s'efforça de passer inaperçue pour entrer dans une vaste ferme de moellons sur deux niveaux. Il enjamba quelques poules et passa par la porte d'une étable pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Il gratifia d'une caresse, au passage, l'un des chevaux que son père utilisait pour la vendange et le labour, puis traversa la grange pour passer une petite porte basse et se retrouver dans ce qu'Antonio avait toujours appelé cérémonieusement la salle des fûts : en vérité, il ne s'agissait que d'une petite pièce complètement sombre où d'énormes tonneaux de vin en cours de vieillissement attendaient patiemment leur heure de mise en bouteille. Une autre porte le mena dans la partie habitée de la bâtisse, et après s'être signalé par un sifflement caractéristique, il retrouva son foyer aussi accueillant qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Voyez qui est redescendu sur terre pour nous honorer de sa présence ! L'Espagne libre en personne ! » s'exclama un homme de taille moyenne, tout sec, aux cheveux blancs. Son visage tanné avait été creusé de rides par les soucis, mais ses yeux, d'un vert émeraude, gardaient leur éclat espiègle, plein de vie et d'optimisme.

Antonio embrassa son père, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis un moment, et fut soulagé de le trouver en bonne santé. Ils se mirent à échanger des nouvelles à une affolante vitesse. Les éclats de voix s'entendirent de l'extérieur, et deux jeunes et grands gaillards arrivèrent dans la maison, suivis d'une femme d'âge moyen qui ramenait des œufs frais du poulailler.

« Anselmo ? » dit l'un des deux hommes. « Antonio est ici ? »

Le plus jeune de la famille se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, les saluant avec chaleur. C'étaient les adolescents, fils des fermes voisines, qui donnaient régulièrement un coup de main au vigneron pour gérer son commerce depuis qu'il se faisait vieillissant, quoiqu'encore vigoureux. Bien que plus âgé qu'eux d'une bonne dizaine d'années, Antonio les connaissait comme ses propres frères : Consuelo, seize ans, l'expression beaucoup plus sérieuse que son âge ne le permettait. Rafael, son cousin, quinze ans, un peu trop intrépide et tête brûlée du goût d'Antonio, qui avait dû ruser pour que le jeune homme ne le suive pas à la Révolution.

Le Républicain fut bientôt pris au piège dans l'étreinte de Dolores, la cuisinière de la famille d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Elle avait vu Antonio grandir et se faisait toujours énormément de souci à son sujet. Elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, perché dans ses montagnes à se cacher ou dans sa scierie à fomenter la chute du tyran. Elle ne l'oubliait jamais dans ses prières, quoiqu'il lui répétât sans cesse que c'était inutile.

« Tu restes un peu, cette fois ? » demanda Anselmo.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. » répondit Antonio, l'air désolé. « Je suis passé chercher des vêtements. J'ai un nouveau gars à vêtir décemment, à défaut de savoir s'il est de notre côté. »

Aussitôt, les deux adolescents le pressèrent de questions sur ses agissements et les nouvelles de la situation, mais Antonio les esquiva toutes en grimpant à l'étage. Il se retrouva dans sa chambre -son ancienne chambre, se corrigea-t-il. Elle était dans le même état que le jour où il était parti pour se battre à la solde de la République. C'était voulu, pour qu'en cas de visite d'indésirables, on puisse faire croire qu'Antonio n'était absent que pour la journée.

Il ouvrit son placard et en retira une vieille paire d'espadrilles devenues trop petites pour lui il y avait longtemps de cela, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile et une chemise de flanelle. Ça n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Ensuite, il repassa brièvement dans la pièce principale où l'attendait, en quelques sortes, sa famille élargie.

« Ah, au fait. » lâcha-t-il. « Personne ici ne parle l'italien, j'imagine ? »

« Je sais leur dire d'aller se faire foutre, c'est à peu près tout. » répliqua son père.

Antonio leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, puis les salua tous et repartit par le même chemin qu'à l'aller, pour retrouver son italien endormi qu'il avait laissé au milieu des vignes.

* * *

Bon, j'ai oublié mon carnet d'éditions à mon kot donc ce ne sera pas très complets, mais:

Traductions

(précisons que je suis débutante en allemand mais que les fautes de Francis sont intentionnelles)

Ich bin kein Nazi: je ne suis pas un Nazi (allemand)

Also, du bist kein Nazi. Gut ! Du sprichst kein Französisch par hasard ? Donc, tu n'es pas un Nazi. Bien ! Tu ne parlerais pas français par hasard ? (allemand)

Glaubst du mir ? Tu me crois ? (allemand)

Bist du Pilot ? tu es pilote ? (allemand)

Ich bin... Mechaniker. Kein Nazi... Je suis mécanicien... Pas un Nazi... (allemand)

Mein Freund... Meine Freudin ist jüdisch. Ich unterstütze nicht die Politik des Reiches ! Mon ami... Mon amie est juive. Je ne soutiens pas la politique du Reich ! (Niniel vous fait un triple haussement de sourcils entendu) (allemand)

Ich weiße nicht wie das auf deutsch zu sagen. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça en allemand. (allemand)

Ich heiße Gilbert. Je m'appelle Gilbert (allemand)

Sono un partigiano. Resistenza. Je suis un partisan. Résistance. (italien)

Resistencia : résistance (espagnol)

partigiano : partisan (italien)

partisano: partisan (espagnol)

Donc voilà, je m'amuse un peu avec la proximité linguistique entre les deux langues pour le moment, mais rassurez-vous, ils seront capables de communiquer à un moment !

Notes

Après avoir lu _Pour qui sonne le glas_ d'Hemingway (je recommande par ailleurs) je m'étais promis d'appeler le père d'Antonio Anselmo. Voilà.

Je ne pense pas que d'autres précisions soient nécessaires pour ce chapitre, si pourtant vous aviez des questions ou besoin d'éclaircissements, n'hésitez pas!

Vu que ce sont les examens très bientôt et que je n'ai actuellement que trois paragraphes pour le chapitre suivant, je ne peux pas promettre un chapitre en juin. De même, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir vous proposer un OS/une nouvelle fic Spamano le premier juillet comme à mon habitude. Dans le meilleur des cas, ce sera un chapitre de Patria et un OS PruAus, dans le pire des cas, ce sera juste le chapitre de Patria. Mais donc, au plus tard, on se retrouve le 1er juillet. Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter !

A bientôt !


	6. Chapitre VI

Bien le bonjour !  
He oui, je vous salue en revenant comme une fleur alors que je devrais vous présenter mes excuses pour ce silence radio... Ah! Comment dire. Encore une fois, l'inspiration m'a quittée au moment où j'aurais pu en faire quelque chose (les vacances d'été) et ne m'est revenue que pour du Ethan Hunt/William Brandt (de la franchise Mission : Impossible... Je suis sur AO3 pour eux maintenant, on se voit là-bas ?) avant de rétablir l'équilibre à la rentrée académique : plus d'inspiration pour rien ni personne, et de toute façon pas le temps pour écrire ! J'aime ma vie...

Cependant ! Ce chapitre ridiculement court m'était complètement sorti de la tête, alors que je l'ai terminé en juin je crois... Je suppose que j'espérais avoir de quoi le prolonger, mais, eh. Didn't happen.

Disclaimer : la plupart des personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que vous aimerez, et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je disparais à nouveau... On se voit en bas de page !

* * *

Chapitre VI

Antonio ouvrit la porte de la cabane et fit sursauter son captif, encore assez étourdi. Il lui sourit, aussi rassurant qu'il le pouvait, et lui montra les vêtements qu'il ramenait tout en babillant à ce sujet, ce qu'évidemment l'Italien ne comprit pas le moins du monde. Mais on lui déposa des vêtements et il crut comprendre qu'on lui proposait de se changer. Il n'allait pas refuser ! Quel bonheur d'enfin quitter cet uniforme de fasciste...

Il s'appuya contre la paroi qui se trouvait derrière lui et le soutenait depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures, s'il n'avait pas perdu la notion du temps en même temps que ses cellules grises fonctionnelles. Il se releva tant bien que mal, ignorant la main tendue de son hôte serviable. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Se concentrer sur les boutons minuscules fut un véritable calvaire.

Antonio, pour sa part, ne se formalisa pas tant que ça de la résistance opposée par son « prisonnier » quant à sa cordialité. En revanche, il fut très surpris de le voir se déshabiller sans vergogne sous ses yeux. Ainsi, ils n'étaient à son goût pas assez intimes pour échanger une poignée de mains secourable mais il n'y avait pas de problème pour se mettre à nu devant lui ? Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Tout choqué qu'il était, l'Espagnol ne put pas se résoudre à détourner le regard -pour être honnête, cette idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Comme le partisan présumé fixait son attention sur les boutons de sa chemise, Antonio quant à lui fixa à son insu, et sans même s'en rendre compte, la sienne sur les centimètres carrés de peau qui lui étaient dévoilés, un peu plus nombreux à chaque seconde, jusqu'à ce que tout son torse soit offert à sa vue et que les mains de l'Italien s'attaque à son pantalon.

Alors, soit se sentant observé, soit réflexe pudique, il se détourna et fit face au mur pour continuer son ouvrage et Antonio put contempler les articulations et les muscles du dos et des épaules rouler pour effectuer la besogne du déshabillage, puis de l'habillage. Revenu à lui, le Républicain choisit de s'éloigner et de s'occuper autrement. Il chercha parmi le bric à brac de quoi se changer les idées et, surtout, s'occuper les mains, et opta pour un peu de rangement de surface.

oOo

La nuit avait été agitée pour Gilbert, qui, allongé sur le dos, tenta de dormir mais y parvint difficilement à cause de la douleur que le vin n'avait évidemment pas chassée bien loin. Entre rêves fiévreux et cauchemars, Francis le récupéra le lendemain matin en pire état. Ça n'avait rien de nouveau. Des cauchemars, il en faisait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Allemagne (depuis qu'il travaillait pour la Wehrmacht). Seulement cette fois, la douleur s'était immiscée dans ses souvenirs pour recréer une scène qu'il avait déjà vécue, des années auparavant. Une échauffourée à l'usine, après 29. Gilbert avait reçu un mauvais coup à la tête en essayant de s'interposer. Rentré chez lui il ne savait comment, même après toutes ces années, avec une douleur lancinante, on l'avait laissé entre de bonnes mains qui avaient soigneusement et patiemment nettoyé, pansé et bandé la plaie. Dans le rêve, la douleur ne quittait pas Gilbert. La plaie de sa tête s'était déplacée dans son bras. Mais un élément restait le même, commun à la rêverie et à la réalité de naguère. A la fin de la séance d'infirmerie, on se penchait sur lui, de douces mèches chocolat lui caressaient la joue, et des lèvres embrassaient sa tempe avec tendresse comme pour ne pas briser son sommeil.

Au réveil, le souvenir de ce rêve et de la réalité qu'il évoquait demeurait aussi vif que la douleur qui lui déchirait le bras. A cette souffrance physique concentrée dans son membre blessé, le songe avait ajouté une agonie mentale qui emprisonnait son cœur dans un étau.

Francis lui apporta un plateau avec deux tranches de pain et une tasse de café, que Gilbert mangea de très bonne grâce une fois revenu en position assise avec l'aide du Français. Ce fut l'occasion pour le mécano de sortir le seul mot, ou pratiquement, de français qu'il connaissait, à l'infini :

« _Merci_. »

Francis sourit.

« Pas de quoi. Alfred va t'emmener chez le médecin aujourd'hui. _Zu dem Doktor._ Le trajet ne sera pas agréable, mais c'est mieux que de ne pas y aller du tout. »

Le blond aida leur captif à se lever et à faire une toilette sommaire. Pendant ce temps, Gilbert, qui avait les idées un peu plus claires que la veille, lui expliqua aussi lentement et distinctement qu'il le put, dans un allemand des plus simplistes, qu'il avait été engagé par la Wehrmacht pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il cherchait un emploi, quel qu'il soit, après une période où il avait fait partie du nombre effrayant de chômeurs que connaissait l'Allemagne, ce qui ne faisait pas de lui un nazi ou un adhérent du parti. Il expliqua aussi, tant bien que mal, qu'il avait saboté les avions du Reich dès son arrivée en Espagne, à grands renforts de gestes d'une main et de bruits évocateurs. Cela sembla trouver un écho chez Francis, qui se rappelait d'inexplicables crashs d'avions allemands au cours des derniers mois. Enfin, il résuma sa rencontre avec Lovino, ce qu'il savait de l'Italien, et leur folle évasion espérée mais survenue plus tôt que prévu et, surtout, beaucoup moins préparée qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu.

Sur ces entrefaites, Francis le confia aux mains d'Alfred qui vérifia qu'il était en sécurité sur la motocyclette qui les conduirait en ville. Pour sa part, le Français resta sur place, avec toutes les nouvelles informations de Gilbert à méditer avec Arthur, en espérant secrètement que le médecin qui les soutenait et se trouvait dans la ville la plus proche pourrait faire quelque chose pour soulager la douleur du pauvre albinos.

Arthur accompagna les deux hommes sur le départ jusqu'à l'entrée de la scierie désaffectée et en profita pour jeter un œil au dehors. Rien ne bougeait, tout était calme, de ce calme agité de la nature, ce calme pas assez paisible pour paraître artificiel et donner l'alerte d'une surveillance ou d'un ennemi en approche. C'était bien. Cependant ses sourcils énormes ne se défronçaient pas sur son front. Son regard émeraude et inquiet ne pouvait se détacher des montagnes alentours, qu'il scrutait comme si ses yeux pouvaient parcourir tous les coteaux, percer les vignobles et y trouver les nouvelles rassurantes qu'il espérait.

« J'espère qu'Antonio va bien. »

oOo

Il fallut encore plusieurs jours de communication pénible, pour ne pas dire impossible, avant qu'Antonio, au bord de la crise de nerfs, ne descende à nouveau chez son père pour récupérer une vieille radio défaillante pour la ramener dans leur cabanon perdu et isolé et tenter le contact avec ses hommes. Il était curieux de savoir comment eux s'en sortaient, et puis aussi inquiet de ce qui avait pu se passer en son absence. Il fallait absolument les contacter, oui. Savoir ce que l'autre avait dit, et demander s'ils avaient la moindre idée de ce que signifiaient les quelques mots que l'Italien lui avait transmis. Le point positif, c'était que ce dernier se remettait de jour en jour de sa commotion. Le bémol, c'était que rester jours et nuits dans la même pièce que lui, à surveiller un être qui visiblement ne représentait aucun danger et ne complotait pas d'en devenir un, sans avoir le moindre moyen de communiquer avec lui, c'était affreusement gênant et frustrant. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence toute la journée, assis à l'une et l'autre extrémité de la cabane, et bien souvent Antonio se perdait dans ce regard ambré, plein de fougue mais fatigués, anxieux, ennuyés et éteints à la fois. Ça n'était pas vraiment flatteur pour Antonio, qui aurait tant aimé être un hôte agréable, mais qui ne le pouvait point sans savoir si l'Italien était ou non un ennemi.

Il bidouilla donc un peu la radio et parvint à la remettre en marche pour contacter le quartier général. Jamais entendre la voix d'Alfred ne lui avait fait tant plaisir.

« Oui ? »

« Alfred ! C'est Antonio. »

« Oh, Chef ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre. »

« Et moi donc. Quelles sont les nouvelles d'en bas ? »

Lovino tendait l'oreille, mais ne comprenait pas grand chose parmi les crachotements de la radio et les échanges, évidemment, se tenaient en espagnol. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais resta attentif.

« Rien à signaler. Francis a un bon sentiment par rapport à l'Allemand, Gilbert. Ils parviennent à communiquer. »

Lovino redoubla de concentration. Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas en train de converser de la mort de son ami, ou de sa torture, ou de quoi que ce soit de mauvais.

« Je l'ai amené voir Lázaro, pour son bras. Il a pu le plâtrer. Dans quelques semaines, ça sera résolu, mais il aura sans doute quelques séquelles à vie. Je commence à bien l'aimer, moi aussi. Francis dit que c'est juste un pauvre gars qui s'est retrouvé à travailler pour les Nazis contre son gré, et qu'il est à l'origine de plusieurs accidents d'avions allemands. »

Il y eut du mouvement de l'autre côté de la radio, et on entendit :

« _Alfred ? Are you talking to Antonio ?_ »

« _Sir, yes sir !_ Tu veux parler à- »

Lovino avait bondi sur ses pieds.

« _Wait ! Is that English I hear ?_ »

« Antonio ? »

« Tu comprends l'anglais... Alfred, demande-lui s'il parle anglais ! »

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu ne l'as pas déjà fait... »

« Ah, ben, je ne le parle pas moi-même. »

« Hum, excuse acceptée. _Do you speak English ? Sir ?_ »

« _Yes I do ! My_ nonno _taught me._ »

« Il est italien. »

« Ça, je l'avais compris. Quand même. »

« _How is Gilbert ? Is he alive ? What did you do to him ?_ »

C'était étrange que dans cette situation dramatique, ou finalement il allait pouvoir savoir quels étaient les desseins de ce groupe à son égard, pourquoi il était parmi eux et ce qu'il allait devenir, Lovino Vargas, dissident italien opposé au régime fasciste de Mussolini, ne puisse et ne veuille s'enquérir de rien d'autre que du bien-être d'un mécanicien allemand. Et pourtant. Dans ce bas monde, Gilbert était le seul allié qu'il lui restait, la seule personne à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde à qui il pouvait se fier, et il redoutait d'apprendre la mort de son ami. Pourvu, pourtant, qu'on ne lui mente pas.

« _Yeah, yeah, he's alright. We healed him, for fuck's sake. You're welcome. We're not murderers. You'd know it by now._ »

« _Thank you._ »

« _What about you ? What are your views on the Spanish Republic ?_ »

« _I'm with you. I'm a partisan from the Italian Resistenza._ »

« Tonio, il faut que tu le descendes.

« Quoi !? »

« Je veux dire, il faut que tu le ramènes au QG. »

* * *

Traductions

 _Alfred ? Are you talking to Antonio?_ Alfred ? Tu parles à Antonio ?

 _Sir, yes sir !_ Oui Monsieur !

 _Wait ! Is that English I hear ?_ Attendez ! C'est de l'anglais que j'entends ?

 _Do you speak English ? Sir ?_ Vous parlez anglais ? Monsieur ? _  
_

_Yes I do ! My_ nonno _taught me._ Oui ! Mon grand-père m'a appris. _  
_

 _How is Gilbert ? Is he alive ? What did you do to him ?_ Comment va Gilbert ? Il est vivant ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? _  
_

 _Yeah, yeah, he's alright. We healed him, for fuck's sake. You're welcome. We're not murderers. You'd know it by now._ Oui, oui, il va bien. On l'a soigné, putain. De rien. On n'est pas des assassins. Vous le sauriez sinon. _  
_

 _Thank you._ Merci _._

 _What about you ? What are your views on the Spanish Republic ?_ Et toi ? Que penses-tu de la République espagnole ?

 _I'm with you. I'm a partisan from the Italian Resistenza._ Je suis avec vous. Je suis un partisan de la Résistance italienne.

Notes

Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de notes d'ordre historique ou autre à vous faire parvenir pour ce chapitre...

Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, j'ai atteint la fin de ce que j'avais d'écrit pour Patria, du coup ce n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait un prochain chapitre. Je vais essayer d'y réfléchir et de prendre du temps pour mes fics, mais je ne peux rien promettre... Je pensais pas devenir un jour une auteure qui fait patienter ses lecteurs et lectrices plus que de raison pour un update une fois tous les deux siècles mais il semblerait qu'on y soit arrivé... :/ Mais on va pas perdre espoir, hein.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour les reviews que vous laisserez peut-être ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.

A bientôt !


	7. Chapitre VII

Bien le bonjour !

Et oui, me revoilà ! Bonne nouvelle, écrire n'est plus aussi compliqué que cela l'a été ces derniers mois, donc on va croiser les doigts pour que ça continue comme ça. J'espère vous retrouver nombreuses et nombreux pour ce chapitre de Patria ! (J'ai concentré mes efforts sur ce dernier puisque la twittosphère a insisté pour qu'il en soit ainsi... Mais j'ai de nouveau des idées pour Renaissance, donc patience)

Disclaimer: quand ils ne sont pas historiques, les personnages cités appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre VII

Antonio quitta la pièce reconvertie en chambre où le partisan italien venait d'être interrogé. Après plusieurs jours dans les montagnes sans presque aucune nouvelle de ses amis et alliés, le chef rebelle était soulagé et très heureux d'être de retour dans l'ancienne scierie, et ce même si son escapade en montagne avec le bel inconnu lui avait permis de revoir sa famille. Au cours de son interrogatoire, l'Italien avait radicalement changé d'attitude. Sans doute avait-il retrouvé sa véritable nature, et en cela, le délai depuis sa commotion avait dû jouer.

Il s'était mis à parler très vite, en anglais, à expliquer le plus de circonstances possibles qui expliquaient sa présence ici et maintenant, et à fournir force détails pour, sans doute, gagner la confiance d'Alfred et Arthur, qui avaient mené l'interrogatoire. Du reste, cela s'était passé sans heurt et sans douleur infligée, même involontairement, à leur prisonnier.

Antonio accorda un regard et un sourire à l'albinos hébété et désœuvré, le bras en écharpe, qui était assis sur son lit, dans l'attente de pouvoir s'entretenir avec Lovino, si leur sort était favorable, ou d'apprendre le lieu et l'heure de leur exécution, s'il ne l'était pas.

« Tu peux occuper mon lit aussi longtemps que ta guérison le nécessite. » l'informa Antonio, en espagnol. « Francis a besoin de sommeil. »

Gilbert ne comprit bien évidemment pas, mais le sourire doux et le ton calme, prévenant, bienveillant du jeune Méditerranéen le mit en confiance. Il le salua d'un signe de tête alors que le brun continuait sa route à travers la scierie pour gagner la porte principale et s'engouffrer dans l'air frais de la nuit. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à se retrouver là, sur le seuil d'un repère de révolutionnaires encerclé de fascistes et d'Allemands, mais efficacement surveillé et couvert par des alliés habiles au tir et habitués à cette besogne importante. Antonio retrouvait peu à peu le rythme et l'atmosphère de sa vie habituelle, et bien qu'il présageât que les temps à venir ne seraient guère tendres, il se sentait heureux de cet état de fait. Le vent frais fouetta son visage dans la nuit noire. Il entendit des pas le rejoindre sur le seuil de la porte et reconnut celui de Francis.

« Il te fait quelle impression ? » interrogea-t-il son ami.

« Mon niveau d'anglais est médiocre. » confessa Francis. « Mais sa fougue en expliquant son passé de partisan m'a parue sincère. On ne peut pas simuler le dévouement à une cause. Pas éternellement, en tout cas. C'est pour cela que Franco et Mussolini, et Hitler, parviennent si facilement à repérer les sujets qui ne leur sont pas fidèles. »

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir juger moi-même du contenu de sa déposition. » avoua Antonio.

Francis soupira.

« Je suis d'accord. Pourquoi tant de gens parlent-ils anglais de nos jours ? »

Il redevint sérieux.

« Leurs deux versions concordent. À moins qu'ils aient prévu le crash, ce dont je doute fort, ils n'ont pas eu l'opportunité d'échafauder une version officielle. Surtout vu l'état dans lequel on les a trouvés… De plus, je doute que la Wehrmacht aille jusqu'à organiser des sabotages de ses propres avions pour approcher les rebelles républicains. Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance. »

« Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. C'est ça ou les tuer pour être certains qu'ils ne s'évadent ni ne parlent. Tu penses qu'ils voudront rester avec nous ? »

« Je ne sais pas pour Lovino. Mais j'ai parlé longuement avec Gilbert. Mon allemand est rudimentaire et rouillé, mais de ce que j'ai compris, plus rien ne l'attend en Allemagne. Et s'il retourne vers la Wehrmacht, il est mort. Quel choix ça laisse à un homme comme lui ? Il est mécano. On aura besoin de lui, c'est certain. »

Antonio acquiesça, le regard perdu dans les arbres dépouillés de leurs feuilles et plongés dans le noir. Comme eux, les Républicains connaîtraient des saisons. Des renaissances après des périodes nues, des périodes de doutes et de soupçons.

« Si Lovino en a été réduit à intégrer l'armée pour y échapper en Italie… Et que même sa solution extrême a failli, alors lui non plus n'a plus rien à espérer d'un retour en Italie. Est-ce qu'il voudra exporter son combat en Espagne ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Toi, tu ferais quoi ? »

Antonio garda le silence. Un courant d'air froid souffla soudain. Francis frissonna, Antonio s'assombrit.

oOo

À dire vrai, Antonio ne savait trop comment se sentir par rapport à l'arrivée des deux potentielles nouvelles recrues dans sa petite horde de résistants. Arthur et Alfred étaient complètement charmés par les récits aventureux du _partigiano_ et commencèrent rapidement à lui faire confiance, voire même à l'apprécier. Au cours des jours qui suivirent son arrivée au quartier général, ils continuèrent de le cuisiner sur son passé, bien moins pour tester sa couverture que dans le but de sortir un peu de leur quotidien certes dangereux, mais relativement inactif et dès lors ennuyeux ces derniers temps.

Quant à Lovino, il tomba complètement sous le charme quand Alfred lui apporta l'exemplaire de _Brave New World_ qu'il gardait toujours sous son oreiller. Il voulut en apprendre plus sur les deux hommes à son tour, se formalisant très peu de la distance et de la froideur d'Antonio à son égard depuis qu'ils étaient redescendus des coteaux. Ils n'avaient de toute façon aucun moyen de communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Tandis que Lovino pouvait aisément converser avec les deux anglophones, et inclure Gilbert sans trop de peine dans la conversation avec ses rudiments d'allemand. Alors Francis même pouvait intervenir, mais Antonio était parfaitement exclu. Il n'en devenait que d'humeur plus sombre au fil des jours.

Bien que chacun continuait de remplir ses tâches au sein de leur groupuscule, Antonio s'inquiétait. Ses contacts à Madrid ne lui avaient donné aucune nouvelle depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Il demeurait bien informé sur les mouvements des troupes nationalistes et allemandes grâce à leur proximité géographique, mais le reste était inquiétant. Et il s'ennuyait. Et il désespérait d'avoir enfin à nouveau quelque chose à faire, quelque opération à préparer, quelque mission à orchestrer. Il devait être patient.

Mais si rien de nouveau n'apparaissait sur l'échiquier, et si aucune information ne lui parvenait de Madrid, il faudrait bien qu'il se résigne à s'y rendre en personne. Il détestait cela, mais c'était déjà arrivé : il fallait parfois qu'il s'absente et s'éloigne de son QG pour quelques jours, une semaine en général, et laisse sa bande aux bons soins de Francis et Arthur. Il n'en résultait que du stress supplémentaire pour les trois hommes, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix : à Madrid, et surtout quand on était soviétique, on ne se fiait qu'aux hommes que l'on connaissait plus que de nom. On ne se fiait qu'aux hommes dont on connaissait le visage.

Il était grand temps qu'un peu d'action revienne dans leur quotidien. Ils rouillaient. Et peut-être, de l'action ne serait pas une bonne idée tant que les Italien et Allemand étaient parmi eux, tant qu'ils n'auraient rien appris du moins. Pour le moment, ils n'étaient que deux poids morts et deux bouches supplémentaires à nourrir. Il faudrait rapidement leur trouver une utilité, ou les former à être de bons républicains utiles. Sinon, ils devraient se séparer d'eux, et d'une façon qui ne plairait à personne. Les laisser en vie serait trop risqué.

Alors que l'esprit d'Antonio se perdait dans les souvenirs des trop nombreuses exécutions qu'il avait vues, son cœur se serra en imaginant de reconnaître, de dos, la silhouette de l'Italien face à un mur criblé de balles et le visage dans un sac. Il chassa cette pensée. Elle n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ils avaient échangé trois mots et la même phrase à répétition ? Quel lieu y avait-il de le regretter s'ils en arrivaient là ?

Un craquement dans les branches le ramena à la réalité et à l'instant présent. Il avait pris, bien trop rapidement, l'habitude de sortir s'exiler comme pour matérialiser la distance mentale qui le séparait de ses hommes depuis quelques jours. Il restait immobile, assis à même le sol, sans lumière, dans les fourrés. Mais soudain, il ne se sentit plus seul. Il n'était plus seul. Des craquements réguliers au sol et des bruits sourds sur la terre l'informèrent que deux personnes arrivaient. L'une, petite à la démarche légère l'autre, plus grande et sans doute plus musculeuse. Il passa une main sous sa chemise et sortit un Colt de son holster.

À l'affût, il retint sa respiration et la réduisit à un souffle inaudible. Puis un sifflement imitant le chant du geai le rassura. Une seule personne sifflait ce cri de la sorte, et c'était une bonne nouvelle. Madrid était venue à lui. Il répondit par le code convenu et sortit de sa cachette, tout sourire.

Émergèrent des branchages une jeune femme fluette suivie d'une armoire à glace, tous deux blonds comme les blés. Ils virent Antonio et aussitôt, l'air concentré de la femme se fendit d'un sourire, tandis que son compagnon restait impassible et lui adressait un signe de tête. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à être tous les trois entrés dans l'ancienne scierie et avoir fermé la porte. La blonde sauta au cou d'Antonio.

« Je suis si contente de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi, Louise, moi aussi. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour vous. »

Il tendit la main à l'homme resté un peu en arrière, et ajouta :

« Content de te voir aussi, Will. »

Le blond eut un petit sourire en serrant la main avec toute la chaleur dont il était capable – ce n'était sans doute pas grand-chose, mais l'intention y était. Dans le même temps, Antonio remarqua que le silence était total dans le QG. L'arrivée des nouveaux venus n'était pas passée inaperçue et, même si Antonio était avec eux, ça ne voulait pas dire que les autres ne devaient pas rester sur leurs gardes.

Quand ils le virent tout sourires, libre de ses mouvements, et qu'ils reconnurent (du moins pour certains des rebelles) l'homme et la femme qui accompagnaient Antonio, l'agitation reprit.

« Louise ! Willem ! » s'écria Francis en quittant sa place autour de la table. « Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Il se mit à leur poser des questions en français, et ils répondirent dans la même langue, d'une voie enjouée quoique sérieuse quand il le fallait pour Louise, et avec peu de mots pour le dénommé Willem.

Lovino et Gilbert ne comprenaient plus rien. Qui étaient ces gens ? Il y avait donc une (des ?) femme parmi les troupes de républicains ? Pourquoi parler en français, quand, clairement, toute la bande ne le comprenait pas ni ne le parlait ? Décidément, la situation, et la situation linguistique plus particulièrement, devenaient si complexes que cela en était même absurde. Sans doute, les deux nouveaux venus parlaient l'espagnol aussi sinon quel chemin de croix d'essayer d'organiser la moindre opération avec des langues maternelles aussi hétéroclites.

Lovino fit signe à Gilbert de le suivre et ils osèrent s'aventurer dans l'entrée du QG.

« Ah ! » fit Louise avant de repasser à l'espagnol. « On ne les connait pas, ceux-là. »

« Nous non plus. » rétorqua Antonio, et à ce moment, la méfiance était clairement perceptible dans son regard et son intonation. « Un ancien soldat italien et un mécano de la Wehrmacht. »

« Ça a bien changé, par ici. » commenta Willem d'un ton légèrement ironique.

« Que font-ils là ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore trop quoi en faire. On les a récupérés dans un crash d'avion, apparemment ce sont des déserteurs aux idées révolutionnaires et ils pourraient nous rejoindre. La communication est un peu difficile. »

« _Io parlo italiano, Antonio_. » remarqua Louise, amusée.

« _Und Deutsch_. » compléta Willem.

« _Und Deutsch_. » sourit Louise.

Lovino et Gilbert se sentirent soulagés, heureux et un peu nostalgiques d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer leur langue avec une bonne prononciation. Cette jeune femme était étonnante, et ils avaient hâte de faire sa connaissance. Pour peu qu'on le leur permette.

« Décidément, je suis content de vous voir. » répondit Antonio en souriant enfin.

Il avait eu l'air sombre et préoccupé au cours des derniers jours, si bien que Lovino avait oublié ce sourire, qu'il avait pourtant déjà vu à de nombreuses reprises dans les montagnes. Un sourire doux et prévenant. Cela lui revenait à présent. Antonio, tout chef rebelle qu'il était, n'en était pas pour autant une brute épaisse et bourrue, ni même sanguinaire. Il y avait de la douceur en lui, une tendresse de cœur qui interpellait Lovino parce qu'elle n'avait, parce qu'elle ne devait pas avoir sa place dans ces montagnes, dans cette guerre. Comment pouvait-elle subsister au milieu des armes et des combats pour la survie et la république ?

Il ne se considérait pas lui-même comme une brute épaisse et bourrue, encore moins comme quelqu'un de sanguinaire : sa résistance avait principalement été une résistance intellectuelle, à travers des écrits, des textes, des journaux. Néanmoins, il se savait d'humeur sombre et presque paranoïaque avant de quitter l'Italie. Il allait sans dire que son bref séjour parmi les troupes fascistes n'avait fait qu'accentuer cela. Était-il même encore capable de sourire ?

De même, les républicains qui l'entouraient semblaient tous porter leurs tragédies et celle de l'Espagne dans leurs yeux. Oh, ils riaient, ils parlaient gaiement. Cela leur arrivait. Mais elles restaient latentes, présentes.

Antonio, en revanche… Antonio, quand il souriait, tout le reste disparaissait.

oOo

Ils s'étaient tous attablés avec Louise et Willem et avaient bu du vin en faisant connaissance. Lovino et Gilbert avaient pu parler dans leur langue maternelle, et avaient fait résonner la scierie d'accents qui lui étaient presque complètement inconnus. Louise parlait très bien l'italien et l'allemand, tandis que Willem, s'il comprenait parfaitement l'allemand, le parlait dans une forme très proche du dialecte néerlandais, et Gilbert avait parfois du mal à le suivre. Leur mère avait travaillé pour l'état-major pendant la guerre, et avait ainsi appris l'allemand, l'italien, l'anglais et le russe pour pouvoir comprendre les messages interceptés et correspondre avec ses homologues de la Triple Entente. Elle avait eu la bonne idée de transmettre ces connaissances, et ses deux langues maternelles belges, à ses enfants, qui servaient désormais dans une autre guerre.

Lovino la trouva d'emblée fascinante et buvait ses paroles. Louise s'amusait comme une folle et ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'elle avait choisi de faire confiance aux deux nouvelles recrues malgré leur nationalité et leurs antécédents chez les fascistes et les nazis.

À une heure avancée de la soirée cependant, et après avoir interceptés à plusieurs reprises les regards insistants d'Antonio, Louise et Willem Vermeulen mirent fin à la séance en envoyant tout le monde au lit. Restèrent seulement les frère et sœur avec Antonio autour de la table qui semblait démesurément grande maintenant que presque tous ses occupants l'avaient désertée.

« Pourquoi avez-vous mis si longtemps à rentrer ? Vous avez eu des problèmes ? »

« Non, du tout. » le rassura Willem. « On a fait un détour pour raccompagner un informateur grillé à la frontière française avant qu'il ne soit abattu. »

Antonio acquiesça, soulagé. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à une mauvaise nouvelle aux conséquences désastreuses pour le groupuscule, alors.

« Quelles nouvelles de Madrid ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Pour toute réponse, Louise sortit une feuille de papier pliée en quatre de son corsage et la fit glisser sur la table vers Antonio.

« Les choses vont bouger d'ici peu. Et nous aussi. » dit-elle, énigmatique.

* * *

On remercie Will et Louise qui m'ont remotivée à écrire quand j'ai eu l'idée de les inclure dans Patria ! (Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y avais jamais pensé avant...) Un petit teaser : Cuba alias Diego Suarez fera également bientôt son apparition ! #MaTeamSOU

Traductions

Io parlo italiano, Antonio : moi je parle italien, Antonio.

Und deutsch : et allemand.

Notes

 _Brave New World_ est une dystopie d'Aldous Huxley parue en 1932.

Colt est une marque d'armes américaine. Je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration et pas envie de me perdre dans mille recherches sur les revolvers employés durant la guerre d'Espagne, du coup c'est un revolver qui est utilisé dans le film _Pour qui sonne le glas_ (tiré du livre d'Hemingway que j'utilise comme référence pour certains aspects du quotidien républicain).

La Triple Entente, en 1914 : France, Royaume-Uni, Russie. Elles étaient opposées à la Triple Alliance Allemagne, Italie, Autriche-Hongrie. En 1915, l'Italie rejoint la Triple Entente (qui change de nom, du coup).

Les langues maternelles belges : aujourd'hui, il y a trois langues nationales (français, néerlandais, allemand) mais puisque la partie germanophone n'a été annexée à la Belgique qu'après la première guerre mondiale, il n'y avait que deux langues nationales durant celles-ci.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, promis tout démarre dans le prochain ! Laissez-moi vos avis en reviews, et promis, on se revoit bientôt !

A bientôt.


End file.
